A sister for you, A lover for me
by otaku-e
Summary: Could there be another Uzumaki out there? Naruto may have found a relative; Kakashi may have met the love of his life. What will happen when another Uzumaki enters Konahgakure? Other Character. Rating increased to *M. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Spiral Symbol

**Chapter 1 – A Spiral Symbol**

"Eh? Kakashi Sensei?"

He looked up from the pages of his book and saw Sakura weaving through a crowded street. "Ah, Sakura," he quickly slipped the book into his pouch, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Lady Tsunade sent me out to find medicinal herbs. Apparently a new species is growing and she wanted a rooted sample," she explained patting a box with holes.

"And she sent you alone?" Sakura looked irritated at that. "So… um are you going back to Konoha now?"

"Yes. I've been travelling a bit to try and get back while the sample is fresh. I was looking for something to eat when I saw you. Do you mind?" she asked, although she was already seated and looking through a menu.

"No…not at all. We can go back together."

They ordered a light meal and were making small talk when light reflected into his eye. He squinted and turned to the direction of the light. It was a metal cuff.

Sakura looked as well. "Ugh, I hate gaudy jewelry," Sakura said trying to make small talk with her former Sensei.

Kakashi squinted a bit. _A swirl on the cuff…and red hair… it could be a coincidence? _

"You could just ask her to remove it if it's bothering you that much…"

"Hrm? No. It's fine…"

_Ugh, he's just probably staring because it's a girl. Guys are all the same._

They ordered their food and made polite conversation. During lunch he watched the girl inconspicuously so he wouldn't have to mention anything to Sakura. He wanted to find out more but all he could see was the person's back. He assumed "the person" was actually a girl due to the build and the clothes. Her hair was short, slightly longer than Sakura's. Her top was charcoal grey; there was magenta and turquoise detail around the collar, waist and sleeve edges. She also had small travelling bag beside her; the same spiral symbol was embossed on the leather strap. Interestingly enough, she seemed to be alone.

"…you think about it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was the question?" he laughed.

"Geez, Sensei… at least do a better job of pretending that you're interested!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Sakura," he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that the girl was getting ready to leave. "How about I pay as an apology," he mollified her, throwing money on the table. "We should get going anyway."

As they got ready to leave, he lost sight of the girl. _Hrm… oh well. It was probably nothing. _It was still a two day walk to Kohona and Sakura wanted to cover as much distance as possible. Sakura wanted to walk through the night, but Kakashi suggested they rest tonight and cover as much ground as possible tomorrow. She consented wanting to get the sample in a cool place and out of the heat.

Sakura and Kakashi compromised on a inn. It was a small room that was split by a sliding door. The place was cheap, but they had a bath, and Sakura wanted nothing more than to clean herself. "I'll go sign us in," Kakashi said as Sakura checked on her sample.

"Hi, I'd like to book Room Style C… the one room with the sliding door."

"How long?"

"Just tonight…" the clerk looked over Kakashi's shoulder at Sakura.

"You know, you can get Room Style A… one room…one _bed_… and it's cheaper…"

"No. It's not like that; she's a student of mine."

"Hey, we've heard it all…"

Kakashi became irritated, "Just. Style. Room. C…please."

Sighing, the clerk fished for keys and pushed the registration book towards Kakashi. "Here's your keys. Pay in full now. Sign in the next opening. You sign out when you return the key and someone inspects the room…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Look, we get a lot of drunken travelers. We try not to take them in, but sometimes we miss and the room's a mess."

"I understand," he said as he signed his name. _Eh? Uzumaki? _"Hey, did you see this person?"

"Hrm?" the clerk spun the book around, "Uzumaki Chise? Looks like he checked in about half hour before you…"

_I can read…_ "Did you see this…Chise?"

"No, my shift just started," the clerk turned, "Hey! Haru!" Kakashi looked back at Sakura, who was approaching.

"Discreetly please," he said so she couldn't hear.

The three guys leaned in. "Yo, Haru, did you see this dude?" The clerk pointed to the name.

"Oh yeah," he said whispering, "Red-head. And it's a girl." He saw Sakura almost behind Kakashi. "And she's alone," Haru said winking.

"What's going on, Sensei?"

"We got our key and the room, the last one too," he lied.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi went their separate ways for dinner. He feigned having to gather some research and Sakura didn't ask questions. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any red heads out that night. After a few hours of searching, he came back to the room. Sakura took the furthest portion; door already closed, and was sleeping soundly. He looked down at his futon and saw, in angry scribble, that she left him a note: "The baths are unisex!" He laughed to himself. <em>It's good to be a guy… it's always good to be a guy.<em>

He made his way down to the bath, eager to rid himself of the film travelling left. It was so late that he was sure he would be alone. When he got there, sure enough, no one was in the rinse room. He scrubbed and washed himself down until he was thoroughly clean. _I should just go to bed now…but a soak may not be bad…_ He looked toward the hot spring longingly. _Maybe for a half hour… _he grabbed a modesty towel and headed out. It was a beautiful area, despite it being such a small in. There was a natural stone off to the far right, designed so that everyone could lean their back on it and everyone's modesty was intact. (Instead of a hot tub where you face one another, there was a conical stone, so you leaned your back on it – and you basically sat with your backs to each other. Close enough for polite conversation, but not looking at anyone's naked body.)

Kakashi made his way to the stone when he saw movement in the shadows.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought the place was empty…"

"Oh," the figure leaned around the corner to hear better, but avoided looking at Kakashi, "I was just startled that's all. It's a pity there aren't more of these stones. But I don't mind sharing…let me get resituated." The voice was soft, not necessarily sweet in a girly sense, but definitely the voice of a female.

"Did you want to view the moon? I sort of took the best spot for that…"

Kakashi laughed to himself; "No, just wanted to soak. The stars are fine enough."

"Okay, then feel free to sit," she laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed to be twenty minutes when he heard her move. "Well, I've been in here long enough. Enjoy your stars."

Kakashi didn't even have time to divert her eyes when he saw her walk past. She had no modestly towel; her backside was completely exposed to him as he walked past. _Well, apparently she's fine with nudity…_ _Wait, is that… _"Excuse me…"

"Hm?" She turned.

Instinctively he looked straight up, "This may sound strange, but… when you walked through the light…your hair… what color is it?"

She laughed again. "Well isn't that the strangest pick up line…its red; auburn actually. But in this light, I would have thought it looks more brown…"

"I…uh…" H_ow am I going to ask her name without sounding like I'm hitting on her?_

She laughed again. "Look, the name is Chise. Good night, star-gazer," she turned and walked into the rinse room laughing.

_So that was Chise Uzumaki? It's too much of a coincidence at this point. I should probably tell Sakura, or not. She might tell Naruto before anything's been confirmed. However, if I were to tell Lady Tsunade, she'd likely end up telling Sakura anyway… Maybe I should tell Sakura, she might be able to help me follow her…but wait, that herb…_

Kakashi deliberated his options and forced himself to stay another fifteen minutes. He was worried that if he left too soon, Chise would think he was following her.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, why don't you sign us out," Kakashi suggested, offering her the key. "I'll be down in a minute."<p>

She left the bags for Kakashi to pack and made her way down to the front desk clerk. "I'm here to sign out…"

"Ah, your key please?" Sakura handed the key over and the clerk looked for the matching name. "Ah, please sign here to acknowledge the return of the key. We'll send someone up to check the room."

_Eh?_ She looked at the name above Kakashi's. _Uzumaki? Chise? Did Kakashi have me sign out intentionally? There's no way he would have missed this._

* * *

><p>They left the traveler's village without stopping to eat. Once on the main road, they took to running along the tree tops to cover as much ground as possible.<p>

_Will he not bring it up on his own?_ "Kakashi Sensei…"

"So you noticed."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was debating different things. I wanted to be sure before approaching you with it."

"It could be coincidence though."

Kakashi shook his head. "That's like finding a Hyuga in Sunagakure… or another Uchiha somewhere else. The name Uzumaki is a clan name. It's not a common name."

"When did you notice?"

"When we met yesterday. That cuff, it had a swirl symbol. I thought it could be a random fashion design and therefore circumstantial with the red hair. But the symbol was also embossed on the strap of her bag. Then at the inn, there was the name in the guest book."

"But how could you now it was the same person?"

"I met her in the hot spring at the inn."

"What?"

"She was already there… she ended up telling me her name."

Sakura was too embarrassed to ask any detail so she left it at that. "But…Naruto…"

"Yes, if he found out, he'd run off from sheer curiosity. I think its best we don't mention it to him until something can be confirmed. You can tell Lady Tsunade when you see her; however, it's highly unlikely we'll run into Chise again."

Sakura nodded in consent as they continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>"Hrmm…" Tsunade said as she bit her nail. "Are you sure of this, Sakura?"<p>

She shook her head, "I didn't actually see her, so I'm just relaying to you what Kakashi Sensei told me."

"And you didn't run across her on the way back?"

Again she shook her head, "I was too concerned with the sample wilting."

Tsunade nodded. "That was wise. It's all merely speculation at this point and is nothing to be concerned about. Thank you Sakura, you may leave."

_Another Uzumaki…they are said to have magnificent sealing abilities. If she's anything like the kunoichi from the clan, this could do wonders. Jiriyah said the seal was weakening. She might be able to help re-strengthen the seal. _If, _that is… she is from the Uzumaki Clan._


	2. Chapter 2 Fortunate Accident

**Chapter 2 – Fortunate Accident**

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba yelled. "Double headed wolf…. TRANSFORM!" In a huge cloud Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a double headed white dog.

_Ready Akamaru? Let's aim for that tree._ The beast shifted its position as one head spoke to another in growls. _FANG WOLF FANG ATTACK!_ The beast took off at lightning speed, spinning at high rotation. They slammed into the tree; splinters, twigs, branches, huge chunks of tree went flying as they tore it in half. They slammed into another tree, and another. They went through five when the transformation ended suddenly. Akamaru went rolling and Kiba bounded off the sixth tree, clumsily landing on his feet.

[barking]

Kiba sniffed the air in the direction Akamaru was pointing.

"It is blood!" He jumped on Akamaru's back and they raced towards the direction. They passed shattered fragments of the trees they just destroyed. Akamaru abruptly stopped and turned his head in various directions.

"Are we close boy," Kiba's voice dripped with worry.

Akamaru responded by lying down, letting Kiba know to get off and proceed on foot. His nose pointed in the direction and Kiba ran towards the waterfall. _What is this? _He noticed the smell of blood was quickly fading out. Soon he found his answer. There was a body face down…half in and half out of the waterfall pool, blood tinting the water. Not far from the water's edge was a huge piece of tree, about as thick as a torso.

Kiba panicked as he saw the head of the body was all red. _Oh shit! Oh shit! I killed someone!_ He pulled the body out of the water and rolled it over. _I didn't crack the head open… its red hair!_ Elated that he did not completely annihilate someone, he quickly performed CPR and the girl spit up water.

"Hey…hey…" he said trying to revive the girl. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes, but they just rolled back into her head and she lost consciousness. "Hey! Stay with me! AKAMARU!"

Akamaru was already lying down and Kiba quickly placed the girl on Akamaru's back. "Head straight for the hospital, don't let her fall off. I'll be running right beside you… GO!"

Akamaru took off but Kiba stayed back and quickly surveyed the site. There was definitely debris from their mid-day practice, but he had no idea that it would make it outside a three-mile radius. He picked up what he assumed were the girl's belongings and quickly followed after Akamaru.

* * *

><p>Akamaru howled as he jumped passed the guards at the Kohona gate and jumped along the rooftops straight for the hospital.<p>

"Wait! Akamaru!" the guard called. He turned to his comrade, "Was that Kiba on his back?"

The second guard flipped through the logs. "They just went out for practice…Wait, look." They turned in the direction of the gate and saw Kiba rapidly approaching.

"Kiba," the first guard called. "What's going on?"

"Oh man…" he slowed.

"Kiba?"

"I…I injured someone during training."

"Who was it?"

"I...I don't know. I've never hurt someone before that wasn't sparing with me." Panic and guilt were all over his face.

"You should go. The medics will want to know what happened. Hurry…" Kiba nodded and ran off.

By the time he made it to the hospital, the girl was being wheeled down the hall; a staff medic was waiting with Akamaru in the front. "Tell me what you know, Kiba. But first, Akamaru needs to wait outside; he's too big to be in here for long."

Akamaru whined, but Kiba reassured and thanked him for working so hard. "Wait for me outside, okay?" Turning back to the medic, he placed the bag at her feet. "We were training, working on our Fang Transformation, trying to make it more destructive. We tore through trees when we suddenly smelled blood. Over by the waterfall, I found the girl in the water. I pulled her out and performed CPR and immediately put her on Akamaru's back."

"Did you notice any injuries?"

"No, I didn't really check," he said ashamed he never thought of it. "I mean there was blood. I thought it was from her head, but that was just her hair."

_Well, she was bleeding from her head._ The staff medic thought to herself, picking up the bag. "We're taking her back to give her a thorough examination."

"I want to know how she is. Will, will that be possible?"

"Why don't you come back later?"

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the gate. "Hey! I'm here to pick up the gate reports for Lady Tsunade," she said smiling.<p>

"Here they are," the guard passed her a scroll.

"Anything good?"

"Well, it's not necessarily good, but Kiba arrived back with an injury."

"What? He was hurt?"

"No, he hurt someone. He came back about an hour ago. Akamaru brought the person to the hospital."

Sakura finished reading the last part of the report and tucked it in her bag. "I'll let Lady Tsunade know."

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Enter."

"Lady Hokage, you summoned?"

"Yes, the gate report said that someone was brought in due to an injury caused by a chunin training, what do you know about this person?"

"It's a female, late teens to early 20s it seems. She sustained injuries caused by flying debris. There are abrasions of various depths which we healed. There are cracked ribs, which Kiba mentioned were caused by…" the medic flipped through a report, "they were caused by 'chunks of wood as big as a body.' Although we were able to ease the pain, the broken bones, of course, will take some time to heal on its own. There was a bit of blood loss, but not enough to need a transfusion."

"What's her current status?"

"Stable, but unconscious. We're monitoring the concussion, so hopefully she'll revive soon."

"Any identification?"

The medic shook her head. "No. Just a bag of clothes and some money. A metal cuff, which we took off her wrist for the i.v."

_Metal cuff?_ _A few weeks ago, Sakura mentioned the Uzumaki girl was wearing a cuff._ "Did you happen to see anything on the cuff?"

"Um…no, I didn't look at it personally," the medic trailed off, confused by the question.

"What color is her hair?"

The medic flipped through the report. "Red. Is something wrong, Lady Hokage?"

"No. Thank you. Please let me know when she's awake. I'd like to know what she was doing on the borders of our land."

* * *

><p>The next day Lady Tsunade made her way toward the Kohona hospital. <em>Tsk.<em> She looked around. _Kakashi's not here. I don't have time to be wasting like this._

She eventually heard the sounds of Kakashi's approach. "Ugh, it's about time. How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I got caught up," Kakashi smiled.

"No matter, let's go in. I'd like to know if the girl inside is the same as the one you saw while you were with Sakura a while back."

* * *

><p>[light chatter]<p>

_Someone's inside?_

[door slides open]

"Lady Tsunade!" Kiba jumped.

The red-head turned. "Mr. Star-Gazer?" Everyone looked at Kakashi.

_Well, that would be the answer to my question._ Lady Tsunade thought while she measured Kakashi's reaction.

"Ah, Chise, right?"

She nodded, "Good memory."

"Well, I am a ninja."

"Kiba," Tsunade said, addressing the chunin, "Would you mind…"

Kiba stood to leave. "I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried."

Chise smiled gently, "I'm fine. I appreciate you taking care of me and not just leaving me there." Kiba made a move to apologize again, but Chise stopped him. "How about this, when I get out, let me meet Akamaru, okay?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

[door close]

"We'd like to ask you questions, if you're feeling up to it," Tsunade said, standing at the foot of her bed.

"I figured you would. But first, would you mind opening this fruit cup and handing me a spoon?"

Kakashi handed her the cup, which she settled between her thighs, and then the spoon. "Ehh…" she squinted, her eyes in pain.

"I'm honestly quite surprised you were able to carry on a conversation like that," Tsunade said, watching.

"I couldn't let the kid feel any worse."

Kakashi finally understood. He pushed back the hair that fell over the left side of her face and saw a bruise flowering from jaw to temple. "So you made him sit on your right side." Kakashi sat on the bed. "Here," he said, reaching for the cup. "I can feed you while you talk to the Hokage."

Chise winced in pain again. "Kakashi, prop her up on the pillows and lay her back. Her ribs are broken. She shouldn't even be sitting up."

"I asked a medic to help me before the kid came in…" she said between pained breaths as Kakashi assisted. He fed her while Tsunade asked questions.

"Your last name?"

"Uzumaki."

"Where did you get that from?"

"What? That's a stupid question. My parents. Why would you even ask that?"

"Where are your parents now?"

"Dead." Chise looked at Kakashi and back to Tsunade. "Why are you asking?"

"How much do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?"

"We're a clan?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me what you know? I'll tell you why I am asking when you're done."

Chise didn't like the questioning, but this was the Hokage; Kiba and the medics had taken good care of her, so there was not much choice.

"I lived with my parents until I was about 10. My father was an Uzumaki. Both my parents were ninjas and died in battle, but not at the same time. My mother died first, my dad a few years later. After they died, I left home and have been travelling ever since."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Well I think that's an obvious no. If I was, I probably would have felt the presence of a flying tree and could have dodged it," she quipped.

_Feisty isn't she? But if she's not a ninja, then she won't have any sealing abilities. That's a waste._ "What do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Nothing really. There aren't many left if any at all. My father said we were hated and at one point wiped out, but in the past few years of travelling, I've gotten a different impression."

"How so?"

"Well, there's a 'Great Uzumaki Bridge' over in a water village I passed a few months back. I had bought a map and it was prominently labeled, so I went. It was a great little town, so much commerce. Then, some people heard my name was Uzumaki and brought out the bridge builder. He told me it was named for some great ninja…which of course, I thought was my dad. However, he said the kid was about 10 years younger than me. So that piqued my interest."

_Ah…Tazuna…then it's definitely Naruto. _Kakashi thought feeding her another bite.

"So you travelled here to find him."

"Huh? No… I just travelled. Why, is he near here?"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged looks. "Would you be interested in finding the Uzumaki ninja or does it not matter at all to you?" Kakashi asked, giving her the last spoonful.

"Sure. It's an interest. The kid may be family. But, I'm not about to make it a life goal to find the remaining clansmen. For all I knew, I was the last."

[knocking]

"Enter."

"Ah, Lady Hokage," the medic bowed. "I just came to check on the bandages."

"Prognosis?"

"About a week on bed rest. Then discharge."

Tsunade nodded. "Chise, what are your plans after this?"

"I haven't really thought about it, other than finding Kiba to meet his dog."

"Alright. Kakashi, let's go."

* * *

><p>They left her room and waited until they were back in the Hokage's office to speak.<p>

"Do you think Kiba knows her last name?"

"If he did, I think he would have mentioned it upon seeing me," Kakashi answered, standing before the Hokage.

"Well, I think we should talk to Naruto. Bring it up casually and see if he's interested in meeting her. This could upset him or derail him from his missions, especially if he knows she's in the hospital."

"When did you want them to meet? Before or after her discharge?"

Tsunade knitted her brows together. "Ehhh…you tell him Kakashi. Then let him make the decision as to when. However, I want you and Jiraiyah to be there, just in case."

Kakashi nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I keep forgetting the disclaimer, but like all my stories, I don't own anything except my "other character" and the story idea around the other character.

A huge majority of information is coming from the Shippuden anime as well as the naruto wikia site.

PLEASE REVIEW! Comment, questions always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Big Announcement

**Chapter 3 – Big Announcement**

Kakashi met Jiraiya at a tea shop late in the afternoon.

"A red-head is she? I wonder if she looks anything like Kushina?"

"I don't really remember her, but I don't think so. Chise's hair isn't really a bright red. More like a red-brown, and her eyes are gray. She said her father was the Uzumaki."

"Too bad she's all bruised and bandaged up, I would've liked to take a good look at her," Jiraiya fanaticized.

"Umm…so Naruto… Lady Tsunade said she wanted me to tell him."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well, this might be a good distraction from Sasuke. And, if they are closely related, this might be great for Naruto."

"Do you think it could have an adverse reaction?"

"I really don't see Naruto getting upset over finding out he has family. From what little we know so far, it's not like she's a serial killer or anything. But, if we're with him, then it should be fine even if she was." Jiraiya took a sip of his tea. "But you said she has no ninja ability?"

"Let me clarify," Kakashi said. "She's not a trained ninja. She could have dormant powers or just be like a normal citizen. It's not like we can really test anything in her current condition."

Jiraiya nodded. "We may as well tell Naruto tonight before anyone else accidentally lets it slip. You know those hospital girls like to gossip. For all we know Kiba might say something."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ramen Pervy Sage! I'll see ya later!"<p>

"Hey, where you running of to?"

"Hrm? Home…"

"Let's walk…"

"Are we going to talk about training?"

"Oh…uh…yeah. But it's not good to sleep right after eating. It's bad for the digestion," he said as they rounded a corner towards Naruto's apartment.

"You sound like Kakashi Sensei when you talk like that…"

Jiraiya made up some conversation pieces about ninja arts as they walked. He felt Kakashi's presence flying rapidly by them. _He must be on his way to Naruto's now._ He finished his lecture when Naruto saw Kakashi waiting at the bottom of the steps to his apartment.

"Hey! What gives!" Naruto said, nearly screaming and pointing at his former Sensei.

"Let's go inside, Naruto," Jiraiya said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Naruto looked up at Jiraiya concerned, "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Once inside, Naruto sat on his bed and Jiraiya leaned on the wall.<p>

Kakashi pulled up a chair in front of him. "Naruto, how would you feel and what would you think if you found out there was another Uzumaki?"

"Eh?"

"Just answer the question, don't worry about the answers," Jiraiya offered.

"Umm…I guess I'd like to meet him. That'd be like Sasuke finding out there's another Uchiha somewhere, right? I mean other than his brother."

"So you'd want to meet this other Uzumaki?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged looks. "Well, there just happens to be one in Kohonagakure. Kakashi found her."

"Her? Where is she?"

They explained that she was currently in the hospital. Very carefully they mentioned Kiba accidentally hurt her while he was conducting a training exercise. As expected, Naruto was mad. One, for Kiba injuring someone so carelessly. Secondly, for hurting a potential relative. "Naruto," Jiraiya scolded him, "accidents happen. Remember how you nearly killed me during training?"

Naruto hung his head. "When do I get to meet her then?"

"Well that's up to you. The problem is we don't know much about her. So we'll be going with you."

"Why?"

_Didn't I just say we don't know anything about her? _"She might be a ninja out to get you as a Jinchuriki," Kakashi said more directly this time. "We doubt that," he quickly offered seeing the startled look on Naruto's face. "If we did think something was wrong she'd be under surveillance. But we need to be cautious. If you want to meet her, we will be with you. Both Master Jiraiya and myself."

"I … I wanna think about it."

"Take all the time you need. She'll be at the hospital for a week. Don't speak to anyone about this, not even Sakura, do you understand." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya patted him on the back. "Good. Kakashi and I will be leaving."

* * *

><p>Naruto laid on his back and looked out the window. "A relative, huh?" He thought of Gaara and his brother and sister. Sasuke and his brother.<p>

Naruto recalled his fight with Sasuke at Valley of The End. The word Sasuke yelled at him: "You wouldn't understand! You never had parents or siblings. You were alone from the start! It's those bonds that create pain!"

"But bonds that create pain can create happiness too," he called out punching his fist into the empty night air. "All right then. Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll let them know."

* * *

><p>[Knocking]<p>

_Huh? I wasn't expecting anyone. _"Come in."

"Ojyama shimasu*" Kakashi entered, dressed in his casual outfit.

"Ah, Kakashi was it?" He stood at the entrance way. "Come on," she patted the bed. "Did you bring me something?"

"Some fruit and pudding. Can you move your arms yet?"

She shook her head. "But, you can feed me while you're here. I'm starving and I'm not scheduled for a meal for another three hours."

Kakashi laughed.

"So, were you just in the neighborhood?"

Kakashi gave her a bite of pudding. "Yes and no. I wanted to let you know that I spoke the other Uzumaki. We're waiting for a response. But, I wanted to see if you'd be up for a meeting if that were the outcome."

"I'd prefer if it could wait until after I've recovered or at least mobile enough to walk."

"How is the recovery going?"

"Oh it's fine. The pain killers are amazing! Although one they gave me, I had a nasty reaction to. I hallucinated for a bit," she laughed. "So they changed that as soon as they were able to."

"What did you see," he scooped out the last bit of pudding.

"Evil trees intent on killing me," she winked at him. They talked a bit more. Kakashi found out she liked reading books and that one or two were missing from the accident.

[Knocking]

"Miss, it's time for your check up."

"Ah, well I'll be leaving."

"Thanks again for the food." The nurse giggled after Kakashi shut the door. "What is it?"

"I've heard rumors that he is ridiculously handsome and wears that mask to cover up how hot he really is!"

Chise laughed. "Really? It's not to cover up that scar over his left eye?"

"Oh, well that's part of the other rumor too. "

"I wonder how he got it."

"You didn't ask?"

Chise shook her head, "It's not my place. I have a scar of my own," she said placing her hand over her chest.

The nurse nodded. "Shall we bathe you first before putting on fresh bandages?"

"Yeah," Chise began pulling off her hospital gown.

"Your arms are just fine! Why was he feeding you!"

Chise laughed again. "I faked it. It's nice to be fed."

"Oh you're terrible!" The ladies laughed and continued to speculate on how handsome Kakashi really was.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Oi!" Naruto called chasing down Jiraiya, "Pervy Sage!"<p>

_Damn…I was just about to go to the hot spring for some research._ "Ah Naruto! What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! I've been looking for you and Kakashi Sensei all day!"

"Oh, what do you want?"

Naruto's face completely fell. "Don't tell me you forgot! It's about that Uz-"

Jiraiya's hand flew over his mouth. He leaned in close, "What did we tell you about that? We said it had to be secret. Why would you go off yelling it in the middle of the street. Tsk." He turned his back on Naruto, "You need to learn patience." Jiraiya started to walk off, but that didn't stop Naruto. He caught up and walked close beside his Master.

"I want to meet her," he said in a hushed tone.

Jirayiah stopped and looked down at his pupil, suddenly aware of how childlike Naruto continues to be. _Ah, now I've done it. I completely forgot how much this might mean to him._ "Okay, I'll let Kakashi know. We'll be in touch." He patted Naruto on the head.

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Ojyama shimasu," Kakashi said sliding the door open.

"Wow, three days in a row. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she flashed a smile at him.

"I have news today," he came around and leaned on the window, "you get to meet your relative."

"When? Today?"

"If you want."

"I'm hardly dressed for the occasion," she laughed tugging on her hospital gown.

Kakashi stepped closer and swept her hair behind her ear. A finger traced down the side. "Your bruise has faded considerably." He stepped back noticing the slight flush that was now on her cheeks. "So, today?"

She nodded, still caught off guard by how close he was, let alone the fact that he was touching her.

"Okay, I'll see you later," and he slipped out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

*Ojyama shimasu = Please pardon the intrusion


	4. Chapter 4 First Meeting

**Chapter 4 – First Meeting**

"Well I have good news," the nurse smiled as she came in. "You'll be discharged tomorrow. You're healing great. Your ribs, of course, will be sore and bruised much much longer. You'll have to take it easy for a month, but we'll go over all of that with your official discharge. So let's get you cleaned and freshly bandaged okay?"

"Can I wear my regular clothes then?"

"Yeah, if you're up to it, I don't see why not. They were cleaned the day you came in."

"Wow a hospital with laundry service!"

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Come on in."

"Ojya-" his greeting was stopped short when he saw Chise. She was repacking her bag; dressed in the clothes she wore the first time he saw her. She was short, slightly taller than Sakura. Her legs were well toned, most likely from all the travelling. She was wearing her cuff as well. "So, I see you're feeling much better. Your arms seemed to have made a drastic recovery."

Chise turned to face him and laughed, "Yeah, I just wanted you to feed me, you smell good."

A blush crept up Kakashi's cheeks, but the mask kept it well hidden. "Are you being discharged today?"

She shook her head, "No. Tomorrow, but I miss moving around. I feel like running somewhere!"

_She's definitely full of energy._ Kakashi stepped closer, "You parted your hair to the right today."

"Oh, you noticed? It naturally parts this way, but the bruise has faded quite a bit, and I like exposing it to the sun."

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. "What sort of logic is that?"

Chise went to punch him playfully in the arm, but instinctively, his hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes went wide "I…I'm sorry…"

"No," he said loosening his grip, holding her wrist delicately, "It's training. It's instincts, that's all."

Chise stepped closer and looked up at him, "…to the point you can't even joke?"

His had dropped slightly, causing her fingertips to fall into his palm. He wasn't sure how to respond, he hadn't been with someone who acted this familiar with him since…well, Rin. _She…she reminds me of Rin._ Kakashi's head dropped and his eyes became a little sad and Chise laid her left hand on Kakashi's chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked in the faintest of whispers.

Startled, Kakashi stepped back, "Eh… Sorry, I was just thinking about a friend of mine."

Chise backed into the bed and sat down, "Did I remind you of her somehow?"

"Yeah a bit."

"If you tell me what it is, I'll be sure not to do it again," she offered.

"Huh? No. It's nothing like that."

"But you looked so hurt," she turned away from him, "It made me sad to think I could have done something to put that look on someone's face."

_I guess it's time to make my appearance then. _Jiraiya jumped far back from the ledge he was sitting on. _It's been a while since I've seen Kakashi like that._ Jiraiya belly laughed and came clomping down the ledge. "Can I come in?" he asked, sliding the window open and crawling through.

"Well, that's quite an entrance!"

_Good, the mood shifted._ "I am Jiraiya, I take it Kakashi has told you about me?"

Chise nodded and she rolled onto all fours to crawl back up the bed to get under the covers. "Yeah, we were just talking about that."

_My don't you move well._ "Great. Then we're just one man short. How do you like it so far?"

"Well, I've only seen this one room," she said, running her hands through her hair.

_The cuff!_ "Ah, can I see?"

"Oh this?" she extended her left arm.

_It's almost like a forehead protector, but with a clan symbol instead. _His fingers traced over the four-pointed circle that surrounded the Uzushiogakure symbol. "Where did you get this?"

She rotated the cuff around her arm and looked out the window. "I think sometime after my mother died. I don't know, maybe it was hers?"

"Do you have a lot of their possessions still?"

Chise shook her head. "No, but that's another story…another long sto—"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto, his Senseis laughing. Chise leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand sizing Naruto up.

"What…" Naruto felt uneasy being stared at like that, "are you looking at OLD LADY!" Kakashi shook his head and Jiraiya put his hand to his forehead.

"Who are you calling old, you pre-pubescent hairless twerp!" Kakashi and Jiraiya looked up, shocked.

"What are you talking about? I have hair! Don't your eyes work?" He said tugging the hair on his head. Naruto's teachers resumed their prior position. It was Chise's turn to shake her head.

"How old are you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"15."

"Come here, sit with me," she smiled warmly.

"We don't really look that much alike," he said staring at her as intently as she stared at him. "You have pretty eyes."

A huge smile swept across Chise's face as she grabbed Naruto into a big hug. "Ah!" Jiraiya stepped forward, letting Chise lean back into his arms.

"What happened?"

"Her ribs." Jiraiya simply stated.

"Sorry, I just had to hug you." Jiraiya propped her up on the pillows. "Don't let this dampen the mood. Come on, ask me something."

"Oh, um okay," he rested his back against the foot of her bed. "What's your name?"

"Oh they didn't tell you. It's Chise."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Are you really an Uzumaki?"

She nodded.

"Your family?"

"Dead." Naruto nodded. "Yours too?"

"Yeah, but… I've been alone from the beginning."

Chise thought for a minute. "Do you want to see a picture of my parents?"

"Sure."

"Kakshi, can you hand me my bag?" Chise sifted through some items and pulled out 2 photo albums. "This one is just my parents. Birth to the last picture before they died. This is me with them."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya gathered around and looked. "Which one is the Uzumaki?"

"My dad."

"Is red-hair common?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You look just like your mom," Kakashi noted.

"But your dad's hair," Naruto added.

"Your mother is gorgeous," Jiraiya said as he looked at the photos.

They continued looking through the photos with everyone asking questions. They found out that her parents were ninjas for hire. Sort of like body guards, and therefore had not particular loyalty to any one nation, but rather serving them all. Chise said that her parents were really upset that they brought her up like that as opposed to living in a village, but ever since the annihilation of their land, they only wanted to take jobs they could morally agree with. Her mother was killed on a mission. Her father's death, she said, was a story for later.

She started asking questions about Naruto. He told her about his dream to become Hokage and how he loves being a ninja and wants to become stronger, Ichiraku Ramen was his favorite place to eat. He told her about Sakura and Sai, the other members of Team Kakashi and of how he spent the past 3 years training with the Pervy Sage.

They spent another hour talking when Naruto had to leave. He promised Sakura that he would help Said with training (interacting with people). Kakashi left with Naruto and Jiraiya lingered a few minutes longer.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said when they were out of the hospital, "what did you think?"

"Hrmm? Umm… she's nice. It's just… kind of weird."

"How so?"

"I didn't have anything to really share. Nothing to compare it with. I mean, I never knew my parents. It's sort of hard to exchange stories about family when you have none."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"I take it you have something to ask?"<p>

"Perceptive as you are beautiful. So, do you want to ask your questions first?"

"Sure, what gives with the protection detail?"

_She is perceptive._ "It's not protection; he's just a special student of ours. With no family, we try to be there for him as much as possible. If anything, think of it as emotional support. So my turn, what did you think?"

"What do I think? 'Poor kid,' quite honestly. Maybe the albums were a bad idea. But he seems to be doing good considering how he's been alone for most of his life. He's a good kid. I can already see that. Still, very immature in some respects," she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Orders and Promises

**Chapter 5 – Orders and Promises**

[Knocking]

"Come in," Chise turned from her packing to see the new visitor. "Ah, Lady Tsunade, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard you were being discharged today."

"Yeah, I'm just finishing with packing the last of my things."

Tsunade walked over. "Icha Icha series?"

Chise nodded, "Jiraiya brought it. I suspect because Kakashi told him I lost a few books."

_That's interesting. _"How did the meeting with Naruto go?"

"Oh, it went well. He's a really sweet kid."

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"Hrm? Oh, well I need to find a job. I have to pay for the hospital bills. Usually villages look for long term employment, so I'll likely have to find another traveler's town. It's easier to find employment there."

"Oh? You don't plan on staying?"

"I didn't really think about it. Rent here is likely more than I can afford on a continual basis too. The only real plans I had were to meet up with Kiba and Akamaru as promised."

"And Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't want to stay for him?"

Chise zipped up her bag and sat on the bed. "I _just_ met the kid. We just have the same last name. It's not like he's my child. He didn't really seem interested either."

"How about you find a job here? Just for a bit. It'll be easier to check the progress on your ribs."

"I thought that was pretty much fine; hence the discharge papers?"

Tsundae went to look out the window. "Fine, I'll be frank with you. I want to see what will happen between you and Naruto. I'd also like to learn about the Uzumaki Clan."

"I'll be honest with you. I don't like being used." Tsunade and Chise stared at each other.

"Fine, find a job and an apartment. Come see me and we'll make some sort of arrangement beneficial for you. In return, I'd like to learn more about the Uzumaki Clan. If anything, you get to know Naruto in the process." Chise thought over her options. "Look, it's not a bad deal. You know, the First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki. There's a lot of history in this village."

"Okay."

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness. There's still so much I wanted to learn from her._ "As soon as you find a job and housing, let me know."

* * *

><p>"CHISE!"<p>

[barking]

"Kiba! You came to see me?"

"Yeah, I heard you were getting out today."

Chise nodded, but couldn't take her eyes off Akamaru. "When you said you put me on his back, I had no idea he was bigger than a horse." Chise went to pet Akamaru…then hugged him. "Thank you for taking good care of me."

"So where are you off to now?"

"Oh, I have to look for a place to stay and a job. But I need to find some place to eat. Can you recommend anything?"

"Tea Avenue. They have a bunch of shops down there. You might be able to find a job too," Kiba smiled at himself for being helpful.

Kiba and Akamaru took Chise to Tea Avenue and explained some of the shops. They decided to eat at Amaguriama. "It's been a while since I've had daifuku," Chise said mouth full. "What are you eating?"

"Matcha manju."

"I'll trade you one daifuku for your manju," Chise smiled brightly.

"It's like you haven't had sweets in forever," he said passing her his plate. "Ah, sir, more tea please?"

"I haven't! I usually get cravings, eat a whole bunch, and then get sick of it. But, its fun to share isn't it," she said patting Akamaru.

The server came with some tea, "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to resume your travels?"

"I'm going to look for a job and find a place to stay."

"Ah," the server said interrupting their conversation, "my apologies, but I do know of a few places that are looking for some help. Dangoya and Shushuya are looking for an extra server. Here, I'll write down the locations for you. You can tell them I sent you."

"Oh that's great! I'd really appreciate that!"

* * *

><p>As luck would have it, Dangoya needed help during the week as their current server was going to school. Weekends were promised so he could have money for books and other school supplies. Shushuya needed help weekend nights being a bar.<p>

_My weekends are hot, but at least I'll have off every weekday evening. That's not too bad. I can make a lot of money working at a bar during peak hours. Now I just have to find a place to stay._

"Oneesan! Oneesan! Chise-oneesan!" Chise turned to see Naruto running towards her waving.

"Ah! Naruto! Trying out a new name on me huh?"

"Hehe," he laughed putting his arms behind his head, "I thought I'd try it out…"

"It's cute."

"So what are you doing now? Did you just eat dango?"

"Oh, no, I found a job there. I'll be working as a server there during the week days and at," she flipped open her paper, "Shushuya weekends. Now I just need to find a place to stay. Know of a place?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. My housing is provided since I'm a ninja and all."

"Hrmm, well I have to find a place to live." Naruto looked at her expectantly. _This is kid._ "After I find a place to stay, why don't you come over for dinner. You can bring your friends if you want."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped in the air as he skipped on, "I've never been to a house party! I'll train really hard so you better make lots and lots of food!"

"But…hey wait!" Naruto disappeared around the corner, "…I don't even know what you like to eat."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Chise found an apartment just outside the village center. The room was simple, practically an efficiency. When you entered, you were in a small hallway and were immediately introduced into the kitchen. The main room was blocked off by a paper sliding door and was a tatami floor. There was a door off to the right for the bathroom and one off to the left for storage. Straight ahead were windows. It let so much light in that it made the room feel bigger than it was.<p>

_I'll have to buy a futon, a table, some floor cushions and some cookware. Maybe I should ask Naruto what he has available until I get some money coming in… ugh this is going to cost me so much._

_Oh, right, I'm supposed to let Lady Hokage know once I found a place. _Sigh._ This day is just too long._

* * *

><p>The meeting with Tsunade was nothing of what she expected at all. She received a small upfront stipend to help furnish her apartment as well as a small allowance to help pay for it in exchange for sharing information about the Uzumaki Clan. As long as she agreed to help with whatever they asked. She thought it was suspicious, but she was getting a good deal at the end of the day.<p>

Her first full day off she was to report back to Lady Tsunade for their first information exchange.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Just realized the Bridge is called "The Great Naruto Bridge" and not the "Uzumaki Bridge" [sad face] but we'll just have to go with it because I can't alter that part of the story anymore. My apologies for the hard core fans!


	6. Chapter 6 Shocking Truth

**Chapter 6 – Shocking Truth**

Chise woke wrapped in a blanket that wasn't hers, on a pillow that wasn't hers. Her heart felt heavy as she rolled on her back to recount what happened last night.

[[flashback]]

"Before you leave, there's one other condition."

"What?" Chise turned. _This is getting out of hand. _"What is going on?"

[knocking]

Kakashi and Jiraiya entered. "Chise, there's no need to be scared. We just need to talk to you."

Chise's feet shifted in a defensive stance regardless, "Okay I'm waiting…"

"All right," Tsunade closed her eyes in thought, "while you're here you'll use the last name Ryu."

Chise looked to Jiraiya and Kakashi. "I'm waiting for the explanation."

"Maybe we should sit for this Lady Tsunade," Kakashi offered. The suspense was killing her as they waited for chairs to be brought. She didn't know whether to feel frightened or honored; but at this moment – she was terrified.

Kakashi placed his hand on hers as they sat. "It's okay," he tried to reassure her.

_That's interesting. _Tsunade watched their interaction. "As you can guess, we're giving you a false name because we don't want anyone to know you're an Uzumaki. I'll get straight to the point. Naruto is a Jinjuriki. Judging by the look of your eyes, I take it you've heard of that term?"

Chise brought a hand over her chest. "My father told me stories. Tailed beasts sealed within people, their power used for evil or good."

"We don't know how people will react if they find out you're an Uzumaki as well."

"It's not just that," Jiraiya added. "Jinjuriki are hunted, hated, feared even."

"Naruto doesn't seem like he's that hated…"

"That took a long time," it was Kakashi's turn to speak. "And even then, it was more his will to be accepted and never giving up, not necessarily because people had a change of heart."

"I've been using the name Uzumaki all my life and it's never really brought me any trouble. I'm not being hunted, if I was, I'm sure I'd be dead by now."

"There is another reason why we wanted you to stay. Do you remember when I told you that the First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki?" Chise nodded. "Well, she was the first Jinjuriki."

Chise waited for the connection to her beyond the last name. "The reason why an Uzumaki was chosen was because of their long life spans and incredible sealing abilities. This is not known by anyone Naruto's age and younger… but his mother, the Fourth Hokage's wife, was the second Jinjuriki."

"So she was the Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"And now Naruto is the Jinjuriki, but has no idea who his parents are, let alone the fact his mom was the prior vessel?"

"Yes."

Chise was glad they were sitting. Her head was spinning and confusion and questions riddled her thoughts. "But…why?"

"We can go into that later if you find that you still need the answer tomorrow. But, let's remain on topic. As an Uzumaki, you might possess your Clan's great sealing abilities…"

Chise panicked and jumped out of her chair, "Are you going to make me a Jinjuriki?" Kakashi went to restrain her, but she panicked more.

"Chise! No!" He cried as he tried to stop her from clawing him without hurting her. "Chise!"

Jiraiya bear hugged her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Chise, we aren't going to hurt you. We won't make you a Jinjuriki. Lady Tsunade…we…we want to know if you have any sealing abilities."

Panic and fear did not leave Chise's grey eyes, nor did they stop her tears. Jiraiya loosened his hold on her and she slumped to the floor. "W…wh…why?" She looked up at Tsunade, "for control?"

Kakashi helped her back to her chair and kneeled in front of her. "We want to know if you can help Naruto. Help him control the beast, help mend the seal if it starts to break, or even help mend his heart from loneliness." Her breathing steadied.

Tsunade came around her desk with an envelope full of cash and handed it to her. "Look, I know it's a lot to think about, but please consider our offer. If not for you, for Naruto, for your clansmen. Take some time, think about it."

Chise dried her tears and got up from the seat. She was in a daze as she left the Hokage's office. Unsure of where her feet were taking her; unsure of what to do with the information she was given.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed before Chise realized she was lost. She let her feet carry her as she digested the information, clutching the money to her chest; however, in a brief moment of clarity, she realized she had no idea where she was; even what part of the village she was in.<p>

A shadow stepped out from the darkness and into the street light. "I had a feeling you might aimlessly wander." Kakashi approached slowly, "Do you know where you're staying at."

Wide-eyed and silent, Chise stared at him. _The poor girl, she's probably scared half to death. _"Do you know where your home is?"

Chise reached into her pocket and found a key wrapped in a paper and handed it to him. "Come on," e said placing an arm around her, "it's this way."

* * *

><p>He escorted her home in silence, his arm never leaving her in fear she might collapse at any moment. When they reached her apartment, he escorted her up to the second floor; but she didn't move once they made it to the door. He took the key and opened it, pulling her in after him.<p>

"Chise?" _Tsk. She's still in shock._ He took of his shoes, then hers and took her into the main room. He scanned the room, finding it almost completely empty. _There's _nothing_ here. _She sat down in the middle of the room and stared out the window. _I'll go get her something to drink._ Kakashi stepped into the kitchen area and found it completely void. _Well, this is her first day out of the hospital. She probably spent all day looking for a job and a place. I don't think she expected the meeting to last as long as it did. She doesn't even have a bed._

By the time Kakashi turned around, Chise was curled up in a ball on the floor. He sighed and went through her bag to see if she at least had a blanket.

"I'll be back Chise," he said as he left her apartment.

[[end flashback]]

* * *

><p>PLEASE PLEASE Review... reviews are like food...they help me keep going... good or bad, comments are really appreciated!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 It Begins

**Chapter 7 – It Begins**

Jiraiya watched from a few rooftops away as Naruto climbed the steps climbed the steps. He sensed someone coming. "So, how do you think it went?"

Kakashi looked into Chise's window and saw her come out of the bathroom half dressed; a blushed crept up his mask hidden face. _How long has he been sitting here_. He turned to face Jiraiya and saw drool seeping out the corner of his mouth. Kakashi sighed. _Eh, he is 'Pervy Sage' for a reason…_ "Well, I guess as well as anyone could expect it to be. 'Hey, your family was slaughtered for their sealing abilities and your cousin has a monster in his body. Oh and those sealing abilities everyone was killed for…we want to see if you have them to…to use you for your cousin. Oh don't worry; we'll pay you for your services,'" he said sarcastically. "I think that pretty much sums up what we told her last night."

Jiraiya nodded as he watched Naruto enter Chise's main room. "Yes, I see your point. At least she didn't leave."

Naruto and Chise left her apartment and headed toward the shopping district of the village. "Did you talk to Naruto," Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, this morning. I told explained the situation to him. He took it well, but you could tell he's bothered that he has to lie about her. I think he was excited to finally have that connection."

Jiraiya and Kakashi stood, "Well, we don't know how long she'll have to hide that she's an Uzumaki, that all depends on the outcomes of the agreement. I guess all we can do is periodically monitor the two."

Jiraiya put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, preventing him from jumping off. "While in the village, I'll train Naruto and you watch Chise. When you're out on missions as Team Kakashi, I'll watch over Chise. I think there's something more to her and we can't just assume she's a common citizen." Kakashi nodded his consent and jumped off into the mid-morning air.

* * *

><p>"Do you always have a list?" Naruto asked watching Chise.<p>

"Hrm? Yeah, just to make sure I don't forget anything," she linked arms with Naruto causing him to jump. "Come on, I can't read and write while I walk and I don't know where I'm going. I'll get lost."

"Ehh…" Naruto feigned annoyance, but he was really happy. Since he found out he might have relative, he watched interaction of other kids, especially those his age with younger siblings. They were holding hands, carrying the younger kid on their shoulders or backs. Even younger kids with their grandparents were holding hands or linking arms. _This what family feels like…_He looked at their linked arms. "Onee-chan!"

"Hrm?"

_She responded! _Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>They had a ton of items to purchase. After the second store, Naruto's arms were so filled he barely had room left and he refused to let Chise carry anything.<p>

"Naruto, there are two of us. I can carry things. You were just here to show me where to go. Come on," she said tugging on a package.

"What type of ninja would I be if I let you carry everything?"

"That makes no sense! Don't you have Kunoichi here?"

They were starting to make a scene, fighting over who would carry what. "I got it!" Naruto put everything on the floor. "Kage bushi no Jutsu!" [poof] Another Naruto appeared. "We got it!"

"Well…" Chise said surprised, "that is definitely a first."

"Oh! Onee-chan! I can show you all my moves later! Will you watch? Will you watch!" Chise grinned from ear to ear and patted him (the one who spoke) on the head. _He seems so happy. I never would have guessed he's a Jinjuriki. I wonder if they're all as happy as he is. He's still so innocent in some respects._

"All right, let's get the rest of this shopping done. I'll make you dinner okay?"

* * *

><p>Chise wove gracefully through the crowds, the sway of her hips caused a few heads to turn, neither of the two noticed though. By the time they were done shopping there were four Narutos. Chise organized the clones by item types: one for kitchen supplies, one for groceries, one for bedding, and one for miscellaneous items.<p>

They entered Chise's apartment. "Okay Narutos, disperse. You can take your shoes off after you put everything down." Instead, they vanished when they were done, the real Naruto laying on his back laughing at Chise's surprise.

Naruto helped Chise unpack and wash the dishes while Chise put everything away. "You're kinda anal aren't you," he said peaking over Chise's shoulder as she put items in the fridge: liquids on the bottom, condiments in the door. "I don't get the difference between the top two shelves."

"Oh, the top shelf is ingredients for things I'll use immediately, like all the stuff I need for dinner. The middle shelf is the other ingredients for other recipes that I'm not going to use immediately."

She similarly arranged everything else in the kitchen. "A place for everything and everything in its place."

"Eh?"

"It's what my mom and dad told me. They were ninja and said that a ninja must always be organized. Know where your weapons are at all times, without thinking, without looking."

"But you're not a ninja."

Chise smiled, "No, but they kinda carried it into the home. I got in trouble a lot for leaving things around the house." She turned to see Naruto flipping through her albums. She sat down beside him, "We should take pictures. Make an album for about us."

"I don't have any pictures from when I was a kid."

"No, but we can have pictures of us now," she smiled patting him on the head. "Don't worry, the albums don't leave the apartment, no one will know. I'm a Ryu after all," she rolled her eyes as she said the name.

She watched him for a bit as he looked through the albums. Chise couldn't read the expression on Naruto's face. Is it longing, sadness, or something bittersweet? She wanted to hug him, how her mom held her when she was young and confused, upset, hurt. _He's gone his whole life without a hug from his mother and father. But, is it better to have known or not know?_ "Come on," she pulled Naruto to his feet. "I can cook for you later. Take me to that Ramen place you love so much."

Naruto smiled wide. _Ah, there he is…_ "You'll love it! I love getting pork slices!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops! The usual, but two!"<p>

Teuchi and Ayame turned, "Naruto! Welcome back! Ah, a new comer!"

"Hi, I'm Chise."

"I haven't seen you around here before," Ayame asked putting the final touches on ramen.

"I've just moved into town a few days ago." The bowls were placed in front of them.

"Itadakimasu! Oh man, oh man, you're going to love this!"

Chise smiled and dug in. "Do you like it," Teuchi asked, always eager to hear what outsiders thought.

"It's the best Ramen in all my travels!" Teuchi beamed with pride.

"So what brings you to Kohona and how'd you meet Naruto?"

Unfortunately, Naruto, already finished with his food, spoke first, "Um…uh…She's uh…she's… KAKASHI SENSEI'S GIRLFRIEND!"

[pfffft]

Ayame's face dropped in shock as Chise spit out her food. "Oh my god," she took napkins to clean up her mess. "Naruto! What the hell?"

"Hehe," he smiled and laughed nervously putting his hands up in protest.

"Kakashi has a girlfriend," Ayame breathed in shock. Having seen his face, she fanaticized about the handsome ninja…and the other parts of his body that were covered by cloth. Now it was like her little fantasy was shattered – he was in a relationship.

"Don't listen to him, you go it all wrong!"

"Oh don't be shy! There's no need to be like Asuma and Kurenai and hide your relationship. Everyone will notice," Teuchi laughed, "Kids these days…"

"No, no really, I hardly know the guy-"

"Well you must be something special then…" Ayame said, voice slightly dipped in poison.

Chise turned to Naruto and growled, "I'm…going…to…_KILL…you…"_

"Umm…put it on Kakashi Sensei's tab!" he grabbed Ayame and pulled her out of the booth. Unfortunately, because Naruto yelled out that Kakashi had a girlfriend in his nervousness, a few more people overheard. Chise immediately noticed that she was being looked at.

She turned to Naruto, planted a fake smile on her face and asked, "Where is Kakashi?"

"Oh! ONEE-CHAN…YOU WANT TO SEE KAKASHI SENSEI? Hehehe" he forced being nonchalant and utterly failed. Chise put a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Stop yelling! What's wrong with you!" she growled at him, "Just … just find him!"

Naruto put her arm around his shoulder and one around her waist and jumped up to the roof top.

"Naruto! What are you doing! You're making it worse! They're watching us!"

"I didn't know what to do! They were asking questions, it freaked me out!" He hopped to another roof.

"I would have handled it! There was nothing wrong with saying that Kiba accidentally injured me and I decided to stay here until my medical bills were paid."

"But that wouldn't explain why you were with me." He bounced to another roof.

"You're a friend of Kiba's aren't you? No one would ask that much detail…" she hung her head in defeat, "You're a terrible, TERRIBLE liar!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – Clarifications and Understandings**

"Oi! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled, upon finding him with Yamato.

"Oi! Naruto!" Yamato waved! "Whose that with you?"

"Kakashi Sensei's girlfr-" Chise swept his legs out from under him, landing him flat on his back.

_Hrm? So she has some aptitude for physical combat._ "Ah, Yamato, if you don't mind, I'll need to speak with him privately."

"Sure, Kakashi Senpai." _The girl is kinda pretty._ "I'll see you tomorrow."

Thirsty from training, Kakashi turned his back to them to drink some water. When he turned back around he could see that Chise was annoyed and Naruto a bit scared._ Heh, Naruto doesn't seem to do well with the ladies at all._

"What's wrong?"

"This, this baka! He's telling people I'm your girlfriend!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as the news sunk in. "Naruto, of all the things…" his head fell into his hand.

"See Naruto, you can't just go around telling people stuff like that."

"I don't see what the big deal is," he placed his arms behind his head and avoided eye contact, "you guys are both old anyway."

Chise grabbed her hair as if to pull it out, "WHHYYYYYYY do you say things like you're still five years old!" Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Look, Naruto, if you tell people that we're dating, that complicates matters. We'd have to fabricate an entire story –"

"I'm already lying enough, I don't need to lie about this too."

"Fine, fine. Tell people you're not dating, what do I care," he pouted like a scolded child.

"It's not that easy."

"She's right. We need to come up with a story."

* * *

><p>They came up with a story that night. Chise was a friend of Kakashi's from when he went out on a mission. They'll still keep with the real facts: she was travelling, accidentally injured by Kiba and decided to stay pay off medical bills.<p>

Kakashi joked that the reason Naruto was going to be with her so much was he secretly had a crush on her. Naruto freaked out, eyes wide and crawling backwards yelling 'Who would like her.'

"Look Naruto, Chise needs to keep a low profile until Lady Tsunade says otherwise. Don't make up things that would cause people to delve deeper into her background. Keep it simple. "

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Think of it this way, it's like training. You can pretend I'm infiltrating an enemy village and I have to be as inconspicuous as possible. And it's your job to protect me and make sure I don't draw too much attention to myself."

"That does sound more interesting…" he agreed as he stood brushing the dirt off of him. "Well I have to go, I have training early tomorrow with Pervy Sage. Later."

Kakashi and Chise watched him leave. "Oh, that reminds me," she dug out her wallet. "Here's money for our dinner. Naruto told them to put it on your tab."

"It's okay, I don't need it," Kakashi held up his hands in protest.

"Look, if you don't take it then it'll bother me. So please," she extended hand.

_Sigh_. "Okay. Thanks. I should be heading back. Do you know your way home?"

"I think I can manage," she said smiling softly. _I just have to head in the general direction of the Ramen shop where Naruto started jumping rooftops. I'm sure I can figure it out from there…_

"At least let me take you part way into the village."

* * *

><p>They made small talk as they walked back.<p>

"So when do you start work?"

"Oh tomorrow I start at that dango shop. Then the weekends, it's a bar."

"Are you going to have any time off?"

"All my weekday evenings are free… I'm not too sure about the bar though. I think I have to train with them first before we settle on a schedule."

"When's your next meeting with Lady Tsunade?"

"In a few weeks.

"How are things going with Naruto?"

"He's a really sweet kid. Lively, stubborn, but really sweet. It's hard not to like him. We agreed to have dinner occasionally. Feel free for you to join, Jiraiya as well."

_You don't want Jiraiya in your house_. "Thanks for the offer."

"Well, I think my place is this way," she said pointing off to the left.

"Yeah it is. Have a good night. Good luck with work."

"Thanks. Have a safe trip home." Kakashi watched her walk away, her hair changing from red to brown as she passed in and out of the street light. _Sigh. There's still no telling how this will all end._ He turned and ran into someone. "Ah, Ayame. Did you guys close already? I was coming to settle the tab."

"Yeah I just finished up closing," she looked in the direction Chise walked off, "So what was your girlfriend?"

"Ah!" he nervously scratched the back of his head, "No, she's just a friend."

Ayame nodded smugly, "When I told other customers you had a girlfriend, no one could believe it. Especially with someone you hardly know, as she said. I mean, who starts dating someone they don't know?"

_She told people? This is going to be bad. Damnit Naruto._ "Yeah, we're just friends. So please don't misunderstand."

"Well I'm glad! Um… I mean glad that it was cleared up…Umm…uh… stop by whenever to settle the tab!"

"Good grief," Kakakshi shook his head watching Ayame skip off. "I hope this doesn't spread."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Naruto continued with his training and occasionally went out on missions as Team Kakashi with Kakashi or Yamato as the lead. Jiraiya would say "hello" to Chise in passing as he often watched her from afar.<p>

During Naruto's training, Sakura and Sai noticed that Naruto would occasionally have a bento. When he was training with others, sometimes there would be more than one. Sai couldn't believe that Naruto learned how to cook, but Sakura stopped him from asking. "If Naruto hasn't told us already, then there must be a reason. He's not one to keep secrets. He'll tell us in his own time."

As far as Chise was concerned, she found working two server jobs had its benefits. She was learning a lot about the village and its inhabitants. Dangoya customers were, on average, friendlier and more family oriented. However, the gossiped like none other. Shushuya customers tipped better because they were normally drunk guys or a group of drunks.

There was a bit of a rumor about a mysterious girlfriend of Kakashi's. Some of the Dangoya customers tried to get some sort of information out of Chise; however, that died almost as quickly as it started. It helped that Ayame was very, very proud to announce that Kakashi is, indeed, single. Much to Ayame's displeasure, word starting to spread about a hot/cute/sweet/red-head/grey eyed beauty. The description depended on where the rumor came from: Dangoya or Shushuya.

Her meetings with Tsunade were few and far between as she was provided books on Mito Uzumaki. Reports on Naruto as a Jinjuriki were read at the Hokage's administrative area, in a private room.

She still wasn't quite sure how she could help. She even expressed that this whole thing might be futile. She didn't think her parents would keep her from being a ninja if she expressed any skill.

"These things take time. If you'll just bear with it a little while longer..."

Chise shrugged. "This is getting close to being the longest I've stayed in one place. But," she stepped through the door, "at least I have Naruto."


	9. Chapter 9 Family Time

**Chapter 9 – Family Time**

Having finished reading the latest report on Naruto's Nine-Tails Cloak, Chise couldn't help but wonder how he got through it all. She put the reports back in the locked bag Tsunade provided her. _He's coming back from a mission soon. Maybe I can ask him about it._

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan! Here it is!" he laughed throwing open the door to his apartment.<p>

Her hand immediately flew over her nose, "Ugh! It stinks!"

"Eh! What?" Naruto sniffed the air in his apartment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"When is the last time you aired this place out?"

"Huh?"

"It's smells like teenage boy in here!"

"I am a teenage boy."

"It stinks!" she threw a window open then ran back to open his balcony door. "That's it, we're cleaning!"

"What!"

Chise surveyed his apartment. It was definitely a boy's room as far as smell went. As far as organization, it was fairly "clean," but you could tell the floors weren't slept and dust was everywhere.

"All right, anything you want to keep put it on your bed. Anything you don't want, pile it over near you kitchen nook. We'll throw that out first and clean the floors."

"Awww are you serious? I wanted to show you my skills!"

Chise spun and playfully glared at him. "Does it look like I'm kidding? If you don't start cleaning this room right now I'm throwing anything I think is trash out."

She went and picked up a shirt off the floor. "Aww no! I love that shirt." Naruto snatched it form her hand. She went over to the kitchen and picked up an animal night cap. "No! I use that when I go out on missions!" Within a matter of minutes, there were piles forming just as Chise originally wanted.

After a while, they were finally done sorting. She slapped her hands together, dusting them off. "Now that's done, take out the trash." She smiled mischievously.

"Awww… Onee-chan this blows…"

"I hope you don't bring Sakura here with the place looking like this," she side glanced to measure Naruto's reaction. Sure enough he was blushing. Chise smiled to herself. _So he does like Sakura.I thought there was something from the stories he told me._

It took them hours but they cleaned, washed, and put away the items in his apartment. "Oh man I'm hungry," Naruto whined diving on his bed.

He stopped short when Chise stiff armed him and he landed on the floor. "What gives?"

"Those sheets are clean and you're not." She handed him a slip of paper. "Go and get these items, here's some money. Come home and take a shower and I'll make dinner okay?"

"Awww! I just want to sleeeep," he whined as he put on his shoes.

"Naruto, wait." He turned to see what else Chise needed. "You have some dirt on your face." She took a damp cloth and wiped his brow and cheeks. He smiled despite himself. "Make sure you bring me back the change…and don't take too long."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya watched them the whole time. <em>Maybe I'll join them. <em>Jiraiya looked up into the sky. _Minato, Kushina...are you watching? They're just like a brother and sister._

Jiraiya caught up with Naruto as he was walking out of the grocery store. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Pervy Sage!"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that…"

"Do you want to join us for dinner? I don't know what she's cooking, but there's a lot…"

* * *

><p>It was the first time Jiraiya felt like he was really, truly acting out the role of a Godfather in the familial sense. There were so many times he'd do little things (like give Naruto a popsicle after training) and then had to turn around and leave. Naruto never had much of a childhood and only had glimpses of family. Tonight, however, was different. Although Naruto did not know that Jiraiya was his Godfather, it didn't change the feeling of family for anyone in the room.<p>

Chise made agedashi tofu, sanma takikomi gohan, and anmitsu for desert. They all sat around the table telling stories and making jokes.

"You know what would make this moment even better," Jiraiya laughed.

"Don't say naked women!"

"Don't you say it either," Chise lovingly smacked Naruto upside his head.

[Flash]

They turned to face Jiraiya.

[Flash]

"Aren't pictures fun?"

A huge grin plastered itself on her face and she instantly grabbed Naruto into a big bear hug.

[Flash]

"Here, let me take pictures of you and Naruto!" Chise said getting up.

Jiraiya wanted to protest, but decided against it. When he thought about it, there were no pictures of them together. It took a few tries. Naruto couldn't take it seriously. Then Jiraiya started making faces when Naruto did. Then neither of them would cooperate. "I'll make the both of you iron every textile in this place if you don't pose nicely!"

That last picture she took ended up being framed and sat beside his Team Kakashi picture.

Naruto wanted Chise to take a few pictures with Jiraiya. She consented but for fun, she kissed him on the cheek making Jiraiya giggle like a school girl. It was a horrible picture of him, but he took it as evidence that 'the old man still has game.'

"I'll get this developed and will give you guys the copies," Jiraiya said, tucking the camera into his jacket as he stood to leave. "Chise are you leaving as well?"

"Hrm? Not yet, I just have a few more things to do and then I'll be on my way. Is that okay Naruto?"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Now say goodbye to Jiraiya and do the dishes when you come back."

Naruto walked Jiraiya out. "Tomorrow we'll meet bright and early. We're going to do more training. We'll be leaving for a while this time, a few months maybe. We'll working on building your chakra and refining your technique."

"Am I going to learn a new jutsu?"

"Hrm… I want to test you on a few things first. Then we'll see. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and went back inside.

"Ah Naruto. I'm done!" she presented him with onigri she made from the left over sanma. "I figured you wouldn't re-heat it. But this way, you can just snack on it, eat it for lunch or something. The nori is in the cabinet. I rinsed out all the dishes, but you need to at least wash anything that the fish touched or else your place will smell like socks again." She wrapped the plate and put it in the fridge.

"I'll be leaving for a few months tomorrow…"

"Ah training with Jiraiya?"

Naruto nodded, a bit sad that they won't be doing dinners like this for some time.

"Well, get stronger; show me all the new things you've learned. We'll have dinner when you get back okay?" Without thinking she gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So a few have said my grammar and phrases were off, my apologies. Feel free to PM me so I can fix them. Maybe I need a beta reader?

So…I guess you all can tell where this story is going now that Naruto is going out on travel.


	10. Chapter 10 Unintended Pairing

**Chapter 10 – Unintended Pairing**

Yamato rounded the corner and saw Kakashi walking with Asuma. "Ah, Kakashi Senpai, it's been a while."

"Yeah, I just returned from a mission when I ran into Asuma."

"Hey it's been a while since we all had off, did you want to grab dinner together," Asuma offered.

"What? You're not seeing Kurenai?"

Asuma looked flustered for a second, "Hehe, I don't know why you guys say things like that, if I run into her, I run into her…"

Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh. _Why does he act like no one knows?_

The group took a while to figure out what to eat. Kakashi doesn't like fried foods or sweets. Asuma preferred sausage and soba. Yamato was easier to please as he just didn't like anything oily. Having just returned from a solo mission, Kakashi was too tired to be picky and they all agreed they should head to a bar.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," a pretty girl in a low cut top with large breasts greeted them. "Please follow me to your seat," she said in a voice that was a poor attempt at sexy. "Your server will be with you shortly."<p>

"There are a lot of people here," Yamato said surveying the room.

Asuma tapped a cigarette out and lit it, "You mean there are a lot of guys." Kakashi was just about to ask what it could be when he got his answer. There was a server weaving through the crowded tables. All the heads turn as they watched her hips expertly twist throughout the floor. She moved like a dancer.

"Ah! Chise?" The server turned around.

"Ah, Kakashi! This is a first. Oh…I remember seeing you a while ago…but I don't think I caught your name."

_Does she always end her sentences with a smile?_ "Chise, this is Yamato. Naruto's other training partner. He's also sub captain of Team Kakashi." Yamato and Chise shook hands. "And this is Asuma."

Chise arched her eyebrow as she shook his hand. "What," he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom," she said, trying to be subtle.

"Is there something on my face?"

Chise cringed. Yamato and Kakashi were staring at Asuma, curious that she saw something they didn't. Chise just met him and in a few minutes, in a dimly lit restaurant, noticed something was off.

"I can't fix it if I don't know what I'm looking for."

"It'll be obvious," she said trying very, very hard to not go any further.

"Look," he said, his hand sweeping in Kakashi and Yamato's direction, "if they didn't notice, how am I going to?" Chise made a face. "Look, just whisper it in my ear."

"No! I'm not getting close to your face!" That, of course, piqued everyone's curiosity.

"Look," Kakashi stated, really eager to find out what was going on, "we're all adults here. Just say it out loud."

Chise sighed and then shrugged. "If you say so, Kakashi." She closed her eyes to avoid having to look at Asuma. "Your girlfriend is all over your face."

"What?" Asuma was thoroughly confused.

"Her cum is dried on your face." Asuma's mouth dropped open, his cigarette falling into his lap. (He immediately picked it up.) "It's also on the collar of your turtleneck…And the cuff of your left sleeve. Excuse me, I'm being called."

Asuma quickly got up from the table and ran towards the men's room.

"That's amazing," Yamato said breathlessly. "She observed that much in such little time?" Kakashi noticed that Yamato's eyes never left Chise.

Asuma returned with his collar tucked inside and his sleeves rolled up, his beard was damp. Of course, he was thoroughly embarrassed. Chise stopped by with a bottle of the house sake as an apology. The guys took the sake as a way to restart the night. Kakashi carefully observed Chise as their dinner progressed. Chise's weaving movements became more pronounced as the customers became more drunk. Some were even so bold as to try and touch her in passing, but she deftly maneuvered just outside the reach of their fingertips.

After a couple hours, Kakashi got up to leave. "I'm filthy, I'm tipsy and I need a bath."

"Ah, I'm still a bit drunk," Asuma said laughing and lighting his sixth cigarette.

"Yeah, I need to water up a bit," Yamato said nursing his glass.

"All right, see you all," Kakashi left and waved goodbye to Chise.

Yamato watched Kakashi leave the bar before turning to Asuma. "So, Asuma…what do you think of Chise?"

Asuma coughed, inhaling more than he meant to. "So you're not really drunk are you?" He looked again at the flush on Yamato's cheeks. "Okay so you are drunk. But I never thought you'd be interested in Chise."

Yamato nervously laughed, "I'm not _really _interested… just… curious."

Asuma smiled. "And here I thought Kakashi would be the one to have an interest, Chise being his friend and all."

"Ah, do you think he-"

Asuma cut him off with a shake of his head. "I've never once seen Kakashi have interest in anyone."

Yamato looked into his glass of water, bashfully he asked, "Do you…do you have any advice? You know, seeing as how you're with Kurenai and all."

Asuma laughed. "Worst kept secret huh?"

"Was it a secret," Yamato asked in surprise.

"Geez. Look, the only advice I can give is get to know her. This isn't the academy where you tell a girl you like her and then start dating." Asuma laughed to himself. "And with that, I'll be leaving." He patted Yamato on the shoulder, "Good luck."

Yamato left shortly after and waited for Chise's shift to end. Almost an hour later, she emerged. He saw a drunken customer follow her, asking for a date. She politely declined and turned him in the other direction.

_[Sigh.] Oh man, I need to start wearing a fake wedding ring or something… wait, that'll probably decrease my tips._

[bump]

"Ah, Yamato," she tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't you leave like, an hour ago?"

"Uh, I was just walking around and ended up back here. I take it your shift ended?"

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah…"

"Oh well, since we're both here, how about I walk you home?"

Chise's laugh tinkled like bells to him. "Sure."

One the walk home, he asked her questions about herself. He found that she was a fan of reading and liked architecture. She would often stop to see various castles, bridges, temples, and other "national treasures," during her travels. She liked to eat and cook, often combining different styles of cooking. She also admitted that she is anal retentive and a bit of a freak when it comes to lists.

"Ah, this is my building."

_So quick?_ "Well okay." Yamato stood before Chise nervously. _I guess she won't ask me to come up… it's nearly 1am._

"Well, thanks for walking me home." Chise turned to climb the stairs.

"Ummm…"

"Huh?"

Yamato stared at the ground, "Would you..." _Ah, just look at her and ask directly!_ "Would you mind going out for lunch or something one time? I can show you around Kohonagakure."

_I've been here a few months already. _Chise laughed. _Oh well, more friends can't hurt. _"Sure. That'd be fine. Good night."

Yamato watched Chise climb the stairs and enter her apartment on the second floor.


	11. Chapter 11 Changing Perceptions

**Chapter 11 – Changing Perceptions**

A few days later, Yamato showed up at the dango shop with Kakashi.

_He knows I don't like sweets. Why would he ask me to come here? _He saw his answer shortly. _Oh that's right. Chise works here. _He eyed Yamato. _I wouldn't have suspected he would have developed an interest._

"Ah, Kakashi, Yamato. How are you guys?"

"Good-"

"So what will you have," Chise cut him off, not noticing Yamato's nervousness.

_So she's observant about things around her, just not things about herself._ "I don't really do sweets. So maybe just some tea?"

"And you, Yamato?"

"Mitarashi and tea, please."

Chise returned shortly with their order, an extra plate for Kakashi. "What is this?"

"My treat," she said smiling warmly at him. "It's chadango. It shouldn't be too sweet. And if it is, just drink some tea with it."

Kakashi looked at his plate suspiciously. Chise laughed, "Just try it. Trust me. Have I ever made anything you don't like?" She smiled again as she went back to her other customers.

Kakashi thought back at the dinners he would occasionally have at Chise's place with Naruto. _She is a good cook._ He bit into it. _It's not that sweet…this isn't bad._

Yamato and Kakashi made some small talk; however, Kakashi disliked the dawdling. After a bit, he finally asked "So, what is it you really wanted to talk about."

Yamato laughed, embarrassed, "Saw right through me, Kakashi Senpai?"

"No. I don't know what you're going to ask me about, you just seemed like you wanted to talk about something."

"Well," he looked around, Chise was far off. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Chise?"

"She's a good cook, smiles a lot, and seems fairly intelligent."

"I mean…anything else? Anything good?"

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh nervously. "I'm not getting involved in that." He stood to leave, placing money on the table. "You're going to have to do that yourself. I have to go to report to Lady Tsunade."

Yamato hung his head in defeat, but just resolved himself to facing his feelings head on. It's been a while since he dated, but he wasn't going to get anywhere by beating around the bush.

* * *

><p>[Knocking]<p>

"Enter. Ah Kakashi. You finally came." Tsunade knitted her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "How is Chise doing?"

"She's reading the scrolls on sealing that you provided her. However she's having difficulty understanding the concepts. She seems pretty smart, but something with the sealing jutsus are not clicking with her."

Tsunade bit her nail. "Tsk. This isn't progressing nearly as fast enough. What else have you observed about her?"

"She seems to have some capability as for physical combat. I've seen her knock Naruto off his feet."

Tsunade laughed. "That's not saying much."

"She has a lot of presence awareness of situational things, just not herself."

"How so?"

"Yamato seems to have developed feelings for her and she's completely oblivious to them."

"Eh? That's unexpected. That could be problematic if he finds out she's an Uzumaki."

"Since she's unaware of Yamato's interest in her, I doubt we'll have to worry about that."

"Do you think if we started testing her abilities, it might help with understanding the sealing better?"

"Pardon my frankness, but I don't see how the two are related. Sealing jutsu is ninjutsu – that has mostly to do with intelligence. Testing her taijutsu… that doesn't seem related."

"It's a long shot, but considering both her parents were ninjas, it might awaken some latent part of her brain."

Kakashi simply nodded, not wanting to question the short-tempered Hokage any longer.

Tsunade petted Tonton. "Bring her here in a few days. Tell her to get some training clothing."

"How often will she be in training?"

Tsunade was pissed. "Until I say so!"

"I…" Kakashi put his hands up in protest, "I was just wondering because she's working. That will put an inconvenience on the dango place and the bar she works at. It will also inconvenience her financially."

"Move her into the Jonin apartments. You'll be better able to keep track of her and her progress. She won't have to worry about the finances then."

"And the job? What are we going to say about her being in ninja housing?"

Tsunade glared. Normally she was more prepared than this, but she was becoming impatient with the lack of progress. "She'll be considered my new secretary…Shizune's apprentice if people start questioning. You can tell her employers it was my order, I doubt anyone will question it."

Kakashi nodded as Tsunade scribbled down her orders, stamping them with her seal.

"Here. Go and get it done now."

Kakashi excused himself and headed to the Jonin apartments to find the landlord. "This is going to be troublesome…for so many reasons."

* * *

><p>Kakashi found the landlord in his office.<p>

"Ah, Kakashi, what can I do for you?" He handed over Tsunade's paper and watched him read it. "Ah, a new ninja? That's fine, that's fine!"

The landlord pulled out a scroll of floor plans. One for each floor of the building. "Ah, where to put her, where to put her? Ah, how about this one?" Kakashi leaned over to see where he was pointing. It was a first floor apartment, very similar to his own. This entire floor; however, was all bedrooms, with a common areas for cooking and gender separated baths.

"If you don't mind, can you find one that has a kitchen?"

"Ah she's a cook? She'll need a room with windows. I won't have my building stinking…" The landlord mulled over the floor plans once more.

"Since there are little vacancies with kitchens and you already seem to know her, this would be perfect right? Just perfect."

Kakashi sighed when he saw the new location. _Well, I did ask for it._

The landlord handed Kakashi the key. "I'll be sure to have it cleaned up immediately. She'll be able to move in tonight."

* * *

><p>Chise ended her shift early and decided to stop by the bookstore having finished the Icha Icha series Jiraiya gave her. She was about to enter the bookstore when Kakashi approached her.<p>

"Ah, Chise. Do you have a moment?"

"I was about to look for something new to read, do you want to join me? You like reading as well, don't you?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her from walking into the store, "Can we talk first?"

She looked at Kakashi's exposed eye, trying to see if she could get a read on him. The best she came up with was that it was more important than her books.

"Where?"

"Let's go back to your place."

* * *

><p>Finally inside, Kakashi looked around her apartment. It was minimalist, but still more items than when she first moved in. <em>She's not going to like this; already having made this place her home.<em> "Look, Chise," he placed his hands on top of hers to keep her from getting up. "I don't need tea. We really need to talk."

"You're making me nervous." He could feel the slight shaking of her hand beneath his.

"Lady Tsunade wants to progress faster with understanding and drawing out your capabilities."

"But I told you, I don't have any! I keep reading all this stuff she keeps giving me and it's just that… it's just reading. Nothing's happening."

"She feels that if we started training you, it might rouse some things-"

"What? That I'll suddenly be able to reinforce Naruto's seal? Come up with a new way of sealing a tailed beast that doesn't require death to the caster or the Jinjuriki?"

"Chise," Kakashi gently gripped her hand for reassurance, "No one's asking you to perform a miracle."

"Are you sure about that?" she pulled her hand out from his and hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She was a nomad all her life, always travelling from village to village. This "playing house" deal – it scared her a bit. She's been independent for so long, she wasn't used to having someone so close. Naruto had given her something she thought was lost for good: a family. She sighed, and quietly stated "I'm doing this for Naruto… I'm doing this for Naruto…" She looked up Kakshi. "Okay, tell me what I have to do."

Kakashi explained to her Lady Tsunade's request. The moving part, as he suspected, did not sit well. But instead of complaining, she sighed. He watched her get up from the table and pulled out paper, a pen, and started making lists while he spoke. "So have you seen my place?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but I requested that you have a kitchen."

She looked up from her writing with a huge smile across her face. She crawled around the table and hugged him tightly.

Kakashi was caught off guard. _She smells like lilacs even after working all day at a dango shop_.

She pulled away from hugging him, sitting before him on all fours. "Thanks for making the transition easier." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Mm, fabric," she said sarcastically as she stood to survey her apartment. "Don't you ever get tired of wearing that?"

"No."

"Doesn't your face breakout from the skin not being able to breathe?"

He looked at her confused, "No."

Chise giggled, "Okay, now I'm curious what you look like under that mask!" She opened a closet door. "It's a good thing I just broke down the boxes from all the stuff I bought. It'll make packing easier."

"I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and help, but I have other errands for the Hokage to attend to."

Chise shook her head, "No, that's fine. I wouldn't have asked you to help anyway." Kakashi made a face. "No, not that I don't think you'd be in the way. I'm just used to doing things alone."

Kakashi laughed and set off to complete his tasks.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Chise went to grab dinner, having packed up all her kitchen equipment. She ran into Yamato who <em>insisted<em> on helping her finish packing. True to her word on being anal, he saw that she had lists for various parts of her apartment. Much like her Narutos that carried her stuff when she first bought them, there was a list for the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and miscellaneous items. And, another testament to her organization skills, she started with the front of the apartment. Boxes for the kitchen were already organized in the front. A note to buy a cooler for the items in the fridge was circled.

_I can get to know her better if I help her pack._

Chise had him set up boxes as she quickly packed up scrolls from the Hokage as well as her photo albums. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover them and then feminine products to sit on top. _That should be a good enough deterrent._

Unfortunately for Yamato, the albums were really the best way to get to know her. He would never see that as long as she was known as "Ryu." He did see her books and magazines: the Icha Icha series, some related to cooking, a few random books, and a few tourism magazines.

It only took about two hours to finish up her apartment. There wasn't too much to pack, but Chise was meticulous about how things were put away. He did all the heavy lifting, organizing them into piles. Everything was stacked, heaviest on bottom, lightest on top. Things were labeled clearly: one on the top, one on the side, and another on the opposing side. She explained that when someone picks it up, the carrier can read the label and she can read the front facing label.

"Hey, thanks a lot for helping with this. I know I can be a little particular."

"It's okay, you like things the way you like them. There's nothing wrong with that."

She smiled, but he could see the tiredness in her eyes. "I'll leave. Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested brushing her hair from her face. "I can help you move tomorrow...or whenever your move day is."

She spoke without thinking, "Until Kakashi gives me my key and actually tells me where I'm moving, I won't know."

A twinge of jealousy struck Yamato. _Of course, he's just a friend. Before she came here, Kakashi was the only one she knew. _"Well, just call on me if you need me." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left without looking back. His heart was racing and body burning hot at his forward attempt.

Chise's hand went to her cheek, warmth lingering where his lips touched her. _No…it couldn't… _She thought, slightly worried. _He's just a friend. I barely know him anyway. He's just probably really friendly. I kiss my guy friends on the cheek many times. I kissed Jiraiya and Kakashi on the cheek and that was nothing… this means nothing. He's just nice…There's no way he likes me. I don't even have time for relationships with all this going on. No, he's just a nice guy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

1] I went on a gardening website and found lilacs were described to smell as follows: They smell like heaven- they are sweet without being cloying, fruity but not citrusy, exactly, floral but not that fake flowery-soap smell. They smell fresh and clean and sweet and innocent.

I thought the description of the scent described Chise's personality well: very sweet, friendly, caring. Womanly without being overt in her sexuality. Since I imagined her to be practical, I imagined her liking a clean scent as opposed to a floral or musky fragrance.

2] Reviews/thoughts/comments always welcome

3] Oh and feel free to PM me if I messed up and you see something that needs fixing. I'm not proofing this as well as I should.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12 Intentions and Confusion

**Chapter 12 – Intentions and Confusion**

The next day, Kakashi found Chise at her apartment. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she said leaning in the doorway. She stepped aside letting him enter. "Yesterday, you come in, tell me I have to get ready to move and that I'm basically going to start ninja training – then disappear without letting me know where and when."

_She's smiling and laughing, but she seems mad._ "I'm sorry," he asked, hoping that apologizing was the right choice.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Yeah I know. Things to do, people to see."

[silence]

She poked him playfully in the chest. "You don't know how to take a joke do you?"

He sighed. _Women. _"You got it all done in one night," he asked, surveying her apartment.

"Oh, Yamato helped me. Don't worry he didn't see the albums or scrolls."

_Yamato, eh? _Kakashi shook his head. _It'll take more than two people to move all this. Girls have so much stuff._ "How about we grab something small and I'll show you your place."

Chise nodded, grabbing the box with the scrolls and handing it to Kakashi.

"Uh?"

"You can carry this," she said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, right."

They left her apartment and headed of the Jonin housing. Her new apartment was similar to her old one, although there was no sliding door, bath, or tatami floor. Kakashi showed her where the woman's bath and laundry room were located.

"Oh, it's furnished?"

"Just the bed and desk." He slid her box under the desk and handed her the key. "Alright, I guess we can go back and get the rest of your items."

Chise sighed. _So much change in such little time. One day I'm a nomad and now I'm a house hopper in Kohonagakure._

* * *

><p>On their way back to Chise's old apartment, they ran into Yamato.<p>

"Ah, Yamato, is it a day off for you?"

He nodded, simply stating, "I go on a mission tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded in return. _It must be as Tenzo._

"So what are you guys up to," he asked, only looking at Chise.

"It's move day!" She said dangling her key.

"Need any help," he said, this time his eyes slid to Kakashi.

_Ah, right. He probably wants me to leave._ "That will be good. I need to…umm…"

"Run a few errands?" Chise finished for him.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." He nodded to Yamato and left. _Hrm… this could be troublesome._

* * *

><p>Yamato ended up making a cart and two clones to expedite the move. Chise felt a little embarrassed about it – having so much stuff and living alone. But, Yamato assured her it was no trouble. She was unpacked within a matter of hours. As usual, she offered to cook dinner.<p>

"How about we go out instead? I'd hate to be an inconvenience."

"It's nothing really," she smiled softly at him. "If you feel so bad, you can set up while I cook."

They sat down to have a simple dinner of tai chazuke. Chise was a bit embarrassed because she thought she'd have more ingredients. (A clone packed and unpacked the fridge.) That didn't do anything to deteriorate the happiness that Yamato felt. Chise was a pleasure to be around. She was a genuinely nice person, always smiling and listening to whomever was speaking. She would draw upon some fact that was mentioned and bring in her own experience. It was hard to not like her. For Yamato, who spent most of his time on missions as ANBU or as sub-captain to Team Kakashi, she was like a breath of fresh air. They hardly ever talked about war, politics, training or missions. It was the first time, in a very long time, he was able to just have a conversation as himself and not a ninja.

If he had any doubt before, this dinner helped him solidify that Chise was someone he wanted to become close to. More than friends.

He was helping Chise clean up when there was a knock on her door. She went to answer the door and made a startled noise. "Yamato?"

He laughed from behind her. "It's my clone." He stuck out an arm to absorb the clone.

"That's kind of cool in a freaky sort of way," she said closing the door. She turned to see him holding a small wooden box. "Did you make that?"

He nodded. There was an awkward silence as he started at Chise.

"Yamato?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, stepped forward and handed Chise the box. "It's a house warming gift. I had my clone…ummm…look for something after the unpacking." Chise took the box and went to open it, but he placed his hand on top of hers. "Not now." She looked up at Yamato, who didn't let go of her hand.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_Oh no._

"Chise…"

_Oh no._

"I think…I think I can come to really care about you."

_Oh no._

"I want to get to know you better. I want to know if you feel the same way about me." Chise's heart pounded in her ears.

_Not this…_

"You don't have to answer me now. I leave tomorrow on a mission. But," he brushed her hair behind her ear. "If you could let me know what you think when I return?" He stepped forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Yamato…" _I don't know how to say it without hurting him, but I can't…_ "Yamato, I'm sorry." He stopped her with the barest of touches as his lips touched hers. It was so sweet, so respectful, so perfect… But Chise just didn't feel the same way. She wished she did, that she could, it would be like a fairy tale… but there was just something. He was too nice maybe? She didn't know and she couldn't think. IT was happening too fast and too soon.

"Even if it's not now, can you try?"

Her heart broke. She thought she was gaining a really good friend. She never expected that he would develop feelings for her. She worried how she might have led him on, but her actions were no different than how she treated Naruto, Jiraiya, or Kakashi. She went to protest again but he shook his head. "Promise me you'll consider me."

_I can't do anything...he won't listen…_ "Okay."

"Thank you," Yamato whispered as he left.

Chise mulled over what just happened as she continued to stand in her entrance way. _What just happened?_ She opened the box carefully; unsure of what would be inside. It was a keychain. A miniature kokeshi doll, similar to one she described having as a little girl. _Oh man. _ She could tell that he made it, even if it was by his power and not hand carved. _He listened really well._ Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched the figure to her chest. _I'm just not ready for this._

Having spent most of her life alone, the closest she ever got to having a relationship is sleeping with someone, nothing really more than that. Now that she was starting to develop ties to others, the thought of being romantically involved with someone was foreign to her. She saw the pain her father went through after her mother died. Above that, she was worried about losing Yamato as a friend.

[knocking]

_This night is never going to end!_ She opened the door to find Kakashi standing before her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…did you want to come in?

"No, I'm on my way home, but just wanted to make sure you'd be ready for training tomorrow." She nodded. "Okay, just remember to wear something you don't mind ruining."

She gave him a funny look. "You do realize that I'm not really athletic. Don't kill me okay?"

Kakashi made a slightly sad face. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen," he smiled – a false happy. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So, let me apologize if I didn't convey what Chise was feeling well. But have you ever had someone that was a pretty cool friend and all of a sudden (to you) they like you? Then you just don't know what to do with yourself because there's nothing necessarily wrong. The person isn't unattractive, mean, had some bad habit you can't stand or anything, it's just you don't feel the same way.

In my experience it usually ended up one of three ways: it blows over and your friendship is intact, the awkwardness never goes away and the friendship fades, or the confessor becomes so pissed over the rejection and lack of clear understanding the friendship dies and anger comes in.

For Chise, it was like a slow train wreck – and even if she could see it happening, she couldn't stop it and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sorry, I'm slightly tipsy in proofing this. I'll be sober next time LOL.

Well, with Naruto and Yamato gone...can you guess where this is going?

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, story desires or ideas – whatever you got, please share!


	13. Chapter 13 Breaking Point

**Chapter 13 – Breaking Point**

The next day Chise showed up at the village's main gate for training. Kakashi looked her over as he approached. She was wearing low cut mid-thigh pants, a string sports bra (not the ones with the thick straps), and her jacket in hand. She looked like she was ready for yoga rather than combat training. _Maybe I should have provided more information?_

"Oh there you are! Naruto mentioned something about you always being late…I should have paid more attention," she joked.

Kakashi was dressed in a mission outfit – flac jacket and even ninja tools. A fact that Chise did not overlook as she put on her own top, feeling inappropriately dressed.

"We're going to start by seeing how well you are in your fitness level-"

"That would be zero.

"…and we'll look at your coordination, stamina/endurance, power…"

"So why are we leaving the village?"

"Open area."

"What's in the bag?"

"Training tools," he said smiling. Kakashi assumed that since she was a vagabond and walked to most of her destinations, that she already had some level of fitness.

The finally made it to a clearing surrounded by trees. It was large enough for Kakashi to train and the trees provided some privacy. He wanted to start off with something he thought she would familiar with before jumping into actual training exercises. They started off with dodge ball. The objective, of course, was to dodge the ball; hoping it would test her agility.

"Chise!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She laughed, throwing the ball back to Kakashi.

"Don't catch it, avoid it!" Kakashi's clone called from a distance away behind Chise.

"I can't help it, it just seems better to catch it!"

"If it's a kunai, you want to dodge," the real Kakashi explained.

"Maybe we should try throwing multiple balls at her. Then she has to avoid both instead of one," his clone offered. So they tried it that way. But, her instincts told her to kick and catch…not to dodge. After an hour or so, she was already sweating and panting, begging for a water break.

_She doesn't have much stamina and for all her awareness, she can't take direction… or, maybe her body interprets the direction differently? Maybe it's a brain function? If I say dodge, she catches. If multiple objects are incoming – then she attacks?_

Kakashi watch Chise flop under the shade of a nearby tree, spread eagle. Chise was enjoying the feel of the breeze against her sink.

_Maybe I should have started off with an easy jog just to test her endurance?_

"Can we go home," she asked rolling over on her side, propping her head up on her hand.

"Already?"

"I told you, I'm not an athletic type of person. I eat and I read. All the walking I do keeps me thin, but that's about it. This is the hardest I've worked out…ever."

Kakashi absent mindedly took in the shape of her as she lay on her side. How her shoulder dropped to the thinning of her waist, how her waist bloomed into her hips, how her hips thinned to her thighs, the shape of her calf… _She looks fit. Her legs are well muscled. Her thighs and calves definitely have definition._

"Are you really that worn out?"

"I could probably do a really long walk… or an okay-ish jog…"

Kakashi looked at his bag of training tools which contained items such as things to dodge, weapons to throw, tools for climbing. _Maybe I should have started her off at the genin level._ He looked at her again, flopped on her stomach this time. _Okay, maybe not even that. Maybe I should take her to an obstacle course that the children in the academy use… she might be too tall for that though. I'm going to have to rethink this plan._

Kakashi got rid of the clone and made his way to Chise.

"This isn't going the way I imagined it would," he said staring down at Chise's back.

She rolled over and stuck her tongue out at him. "Kakashi," she reached up for his hand. Confused, he leaned over and gave it to her and she pulled him down beside him. "How often do you just stop to _enjoy_ what's around you?"

Kakashi instantly thought of Obito and Rin, their names engraved in the memorial stone. That was his daily time to pay his respects, not think of his missions, but to think of his teammates, no, his friends. It wasn't exactly a happy thing.

"Come on!" Chise propped herself up and pushed Kakshi until he got the message to lay on his back with her. He was uncomfortable as he never really "hung out."

Chise tugged on his forehead protector when he reached out his hand to stop her. "Trust me," she said, smiling softly placing a hand against his cheek. His hand slipped from her wrist, "just close your eyes and feel the air…the breeze…the warmth of the sun."

He could tell she was lying beside him as she spoke about smelling nature, breathing in it. They sat there in silence, eyes closed and breathing. He began to feel with his other senses. He could smell lilacs. He knew it was her even though she was sweating. He became acutely aware that her fingers were somewhere near his. He shot upright.

"Chise, we should go. I need to come up with a better plan of testing your abilities," he said as he made his way to his bag of equipment.

"Are we going somewhere else?"

He shook his head in response. "I think we're going to have to go through personal training to get your stamina up to a certain level…at least to last longer than an hour when doing something physically taxing."

Chise simply nodded following Kakashi back to the village.

* * *

><p>Chise returned to her room, gathered her shower basket, robe and went to take a shower. In the women's bathroom, she peeled each sweaty layer of clothing off of her. <em> I don't know if this is going to work out… they're expecting so much of me and I'm failing every which way I turn… and Yamato, what am I going to do about him? How long are they even going to keep me around if nothing comes of all this studying and training? Will I have to leave?<em>

Chise had only been there a few months and already it seemed like things were falling apart.

_I can't let this get me down. I'll just have to try harder. Maybe Kakashi will come up with some better way of training me? _

She spent some time sitting in the soaking tub hoping the heat would melt away her worries. She stepped out of the bath, drying and wrapping herself in her robe. It was light weight and came down mid-thigh.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here," she asked, on the way back to her room.

"I live here," he said simply, pointing to his door.

Chise's mouth dropped open, her robe slipped a bit off her shoulder. She looked at his door and hers. "You never told me…"

"Did I have to? Lots of ninja live here."

"But Naruto and Yamato…"

"Naruto is a special case. There are, of course, ninja who live outside of provided housing. Kurenai and Asuma, for example, each have their own housing. Asuma, as the son of the Third Hokage." He walked up to Chise, pulling her collar back on her shoulder, his fingers grazing the base of her neck. "You should get dressed, you'll catch a cold."

Chise watched as he turned and entered his own room, right next to hers. She ran to his door, slipping her hand in, just before he shut it.

"Chise! What are you-"

"What gives!" she yelled pushing through.

"Don't yell, you'll cause a scene," Kakashi plainly said. She dropped her shower basket and clothes as he pulled her inside his room. Kakashi bent down to pick up the fallen items, "You're obviously upset…"

She put her foot on Kakashi's shoulder and pushed him back… or at least tried. He grabbed her ankle and placed her foot on the floor. "You shouldn't do that if you're naked underneath."

Chise growled in irritation. "Why are you like this?"

"Hm?" Kakashi said standing.

"Why do you act so cool?"

"I hardly think I'm that great, honestly."

"Don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You move a lot when you're angry," he noted, offering her a shirt and pants. "Please make your robe tighter, put this on, or get changed and we can talk."

Chise slapped his hand and walked out of his room. He sighed as she slammed his door shut. _This is bad. I have to figure out why she's angry at me. Is it really because I didn't tell her that I was living next door? _He scratched the back of his head. _I don't understand girls. It was the only room left that had a kitchen…_

[knocking]

Kakashi opened his door. Chise was dressed in a loose fitting shirt and shorts. _She didn't put any underwear on_. He noted her nipples poking through her shirt. _She must be really angry._

"Chise, do you want to sit?"

"No."

Kakashi shrugged and sat on his bed, taking off his flac jacket and shoes. "What's bothering you?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you! How can you be like this?"

"Like what?"

Chise paced, trying to figure out how to say it. "Why were you so nice to me then so distant?"

Kakashi looked confused.

"I'm going to smack that look off your face!"

_Oh, she's definitely an Uzumaki. She's got the same sass Naruto's mother had…_ "Look, I'm not trying to make you mad. I really don't know what I did wrong."

Chise stopped pacing and backed up against Kakashi's desk. _This is going to sound so terrible isn't it? I'm going to sound like a stupid girl. _"Okay, first off, I do _not _like you."

Kakashi thought it wise to remain silent.

"When I first met you… you were… you were nice…charming… you fed me…and…"

"You couldn't lift your arms," he again, stated simply.

"You gave me a blanket and pillow…"

"You didn't have any."

"You didn't ask for it back…."

"I didn't need it."

Chise's eyes were starting to water. "Why…. Why are you so hot and cold. You come over to my place to eat, then you don't touch a bite and when our backs are turned, you eat. You act nice to me when we were at my apartment, but in public, you act like you barely know me." She couldn't stop crying now that a tear fell.

"I thought… " She was completely embarrassed now. "I thought…I thought that we were at least friends…" She pulled on her hair and turned her back to him, putting her head on his wall. "Yamato's known me for like… a few weeks and he…"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. He hasn't really thought much about Chise, he was nice to her, sure. But, it was also his mission to guard, study, and train her. Sure, Kakashi had "friends," but even with them, he was slightly distant. He'd never let anyone get hurt, he checks on Naruto all the time, but they were his students.

Chise turned to face him. "It's like you have this wall put up. Like people can't get past a certain point…sure maybe Naruto, I realize now that everyone has a soft spot for him…" Kakashi placed his hand on her cheek and wiped tears away with his thumb. "Don't," she protested but leaned into his hand. Her brows knitted together and she shoved him away. "Don't do something like that and act like nothing happened the next moment."

Kakashi stepped away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you? Do you even know what I'm trying to say?"

Afraid to say anything, Kakashi remained silent.

"Yamato is easier to read than you are… you guys act the same way…" she didn't know how to explain it. Yamato liked her, but what about Kakashi? It wasn't even a _like_ issue. It was the on-off that he would do. She shut her eyes, afraid of his reaction as she explained. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like Yamato is always nice and caring and you seem to be a hit or miss. I can't even guess when you'll be off."

_Ah._ Kakashi thought finally realizing what she was mad at. "Chise look at me." When she didn't, he cupped her chin lightly and lifted it. She opened her eyes, still embarrassed. He lifted his forehead protector, his left eye still closed. "This scar… is a permanent reminder of the mistakes I've made in my life."

_How much detail should I go into?_ "I became a Jonin when I was 13. I thought rules were non-negotiable for ninja. On my first mission as Jonin and as a squad leader, one of my comrades was taken hostage. I chose the mission, while my other team-member chose to rescue the hostage. When I finally came to my senses, I barely made it in time. I received this scar. In the end, the hostage was rescued, but the other team member died." Kakashi opened his eye, revealing the sharingan . "This was my gift from my fallen comrade. In exchange for losing my eye, he gave me his."

He pulled down his forehead protector. "Even before that incident…everyone I have ever cared about is gone."

Chise was speechless. She just thought he was being a jerk, she never imagined something like this. However, as she thought about it, it made sense. He is a ninja after all - death is part of the job. Chise grabbed his hand in hers. "You know it's not true," she said as gently as possible. "You have Naruto…and the rest of your team. There's Asuma and Yamato, too. I know Jiraiya thinks fondly of you too…"

Kakashi closed his eye. For so long, he forced people just outside of his wall, so afraid to truly care and love anyone. He barely remembered his mother, sometimes he had a hard time recalling what she looked like as he looked so much like his dad. Even the first time he really cared for someone… they were all gone. He didn't want to be vulnerable again.

"Eh?" Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts. Chise was hugging him, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm sorry," she said into his chest. "I didn't know."

Kakashi placed his hand on her head. "There was no reason for you to know. Besides, everyone has their past. You were alone for a long time too."

Chise looked up at him, his hand sliding down, "But, I'm not anymore…and…you don't have to think of yourself as being alone anymore." His hand stopped as she squeezed him a bit tighter as she spoke the last few words.

"You weren't alone… not like Naruto or I. You don't have to be afraid of letting people in." Kakashi realized he was still being held by her as he felt her chest heave against his. The smell of lilacs strengthening as he realized how close she was.

Kakashi pulled away from her, backing up until he bumped into his bed. Chise wrapped her arms around herself, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to force you…"

"You didn't. I just don't normally talk about this. I don't think I've ever told anyone."

An awkward silence passed for what seemed like an eternity; neither one knew what to say.

"There's no reason for you to feel bad. It is what it is." Kakashi walked to his door and opened it, not looking at Chise.

_Is he avoiding me? Is he mad that he told me?_ Chise left, turning to face him one last time.

"I'm glad we talked," he said as he closed the door.

Chise stood outside, dumbfounded. _I thought he opened up… but he just kicked me out._

On the inside, Kakashi clenched fist as his head rested on the door. _ Damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry, I didn't proof read before posting. [forgive me!]

Someone made a comment about the scent thing…I don't really like the smell of flowers or floral perfumes… let alone a majority of perfumes. So yeah, I had to look it up.

P.S. I won't be posting every other day like I was so bear with me. My sense of timing is also a bit off. I'll have to re-read it all and construct a timeline to keep it straight! Thanks for your support and patience.

COMMENTS PLEASE! Good or bad, even things you'd like to see happen! I love all feedback.


	14. Chapter 14 Starting Over

**Chapter 14 – Starting Over**

Since that night, it was nothing but awkwardness between the two. He never touched her, kept his distance, and acted more removed. Still, Chise invited him over for dinner, and he came; always eating his food when her back was turned. Chise felt bad, that the wall became twice as thick as it was before and she regretted even confronting him.

Even so, Kakashi came up with a new method of training Chise, at least to bring her level of fitness up. After consulting with Gai, they developed a 30-60-90 day work out system.*Chise trained every day, each day going as far as she could, the goals were set in increments. First, it was to last a half hour, than an hour, then two, etc.

Chise was so out of shape she only lasted 10 minutes the first day. It was an uphill battle. After a week, her muscles were so sore she could barely walk. Four weeks later, despite her forward progress, she collapsed at after 15 minutes. Alarmed, Kakashi _walked_ over and squatted a few feet away, fingers laced together. "Heat and ice. Rotate 20 minutes on and off for about an hour. Just be sure to stretch so muscles don't get stiff."_ She definitely doesn't have Naruto's stamina or drive. Part of that is the Nine-Tails, the other is just personality. Then again, she doesn't have a real reason to push herself._

Chise rolled over, limbs shaking, as she tried to get up on all fours. She fell face first into the dirt.

_Huh? _He realized she was barely breathing. "Chise! Chise!" He broke his rule and rolled her over. He realized now that she was well past her limit. Whatever reason she had to push herself, she did and she was practically unconscious. Unlike Naruto, a little nap wouldn't make her better.

Kakashi gathered Chise in his arms. Immediately, he noticed that she was no longer just 'thin' from many miles of talking. She was firmer, developing stronger muscles. He sighed. As much as he tried, in the back of his head, some part of him was always aware of her.

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

Kakashi got up and opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade. Forgive me for calling you here. I didn't think you'd want me bringing her back to the hospital."

Tsunade nodded as she entered and immediately went over to Chise to do a physical exam. "When I said you were to train her, I didn't mean for it to end up like this." Tsuande's hands swiftly moved over Chise's body. "She will likely be sleeping for almost a day. She'll be starving when she wakes. Soft foods at first, broth is the best. Lots of water. She needs rest; her muscles are definitely at their limit. She will need to stretch. Heat and ice…I'm sure you know the drill. But give her some time off." Tsunade pulled clothes from Chise's drawers. "I can't exactly carry her into the women's bath without raising questions. I will bathe her here. Bring me some supplies. Get new sheets too, they'll be filthy by the time we're done."

Kakashi did as the Hokage bid. When all was said and done, Tsunade gave him a warning to be more vigilant and careful…or else. Once she recovered, Tsunade wanted Chise to start ninja training.

Kakashi looked at Chise, so child-like in her sleep. He gave in and brushed hair away from her face.

* * *

><p>Nearly a day later, Chise opened her eyes. Things were slightly blurry and she felt dizzy as she sat up. An arm wrapped around her to prevent her from falling back. She rested her head on someone's chest.<p>

A cup was brought to her lips, "Sip slowly." She did and settled back into the person holding her. She was so delirious from fatigue and hunger it took her a minute to get her bearings.

She was lifted slightly and was propped up among pillows.

Chise saw a mop of silvery-white. "Kakashi?"

"Yes," he said softly

"So, you're being nice to me again," she said, wincing in pain.

Kakashi brought soup and sat across from her on the bed. "Here," he held the spoon to her lips.

She arched a brow at him. "This is vaguely familiar," she said flatly.

Kakashi sighed and continued to feed her. "You have a knack for punching in the gut."

"It's your fault."

She watched as he hung his head in defeat. "I suppose you're right."

"So where does this leave us?"

Kakashi hesitated, "What would you like it to be?"

_Always dodging answers…_ "Well, I'd like to know what you think of me. Am I a mission or are we friends? I want to know how much effort I should be expending towards you. It's hard enough doing your training. I can't handle any more on-off stuff with you. I don't care if I'm just a mission. I'd just like to have consistency. I mean, for crying out loud, we still share meals together!"

"You invite me."

"Yes because I was hoping to get to know you better."

"I'm sorry about that…I don't know how to explain it…" he trailed off, looking at the soup bowl he held in his hands.

"I'm not going to ask you to any more than what you told me before." She finally got a good look at him and realized he was dressed casually, no forehead protector, no gloves, no jacket. _How long has he been here?_ She looked around and saw that it was early morning. _Has an entire day passed already?_

"I'm sorry. Outside of my students and comrades, I don't normally spend this much time with one person."

"How do you think I feel? I'm a nomad. I've never stayed in one place very long at all. It's driving me nuts to be here like this. I have Naruto, whose gone training with Jiraiya. Two friends I thought I had … it's just awkward."

"Two?"

"Yamato. He confessed to me before he left."

Kakashi felt a twinge of something when she that.

"He asked me to think about it and to give him an answer when he returns."

"And what's that?"

Chise looked up. "If we keep talking like this, are you going to ignore me tomorrow?" She looked directly into Kakashi's eyes as she spoke.

"I deserve that." He put the spoon back in the bowl and reached for her hand. "I won't ignore you." Chise eyed him suspiciously. He squeeze her hand as reassurance.

Chise sighed, letting go."Let's start over, okay?"She was smiling with her hand extended. "I'm Chise Uzumaki, but out in public, my last name is Ryo," she winked.

Kakashi smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

*Work out system is basically something like Insanity, P90X, CrossFit, Iron Man Training, Military style boot-cap for civilians, etc etc.


	15. Chapter 15 First Kiss

**Chapter 15 – First Kiss**

Their relationship improved. True to his word, Kakashi began being less distant. Him opening up about his past, well Chise knew that was too much to ask for. At least he wasn't acting like she was a stranger when others were around. Asuma was tempted to tease Kakashi, but he remembered drinks Yamato and thought it best to not say anything.

Still, Asuma found Kakashi, dressed casually, and grocery shopping with Chise. "You should have dinner with us. Bring your girlfriend! I still have yet to meet her." Chise's smile was hard to say no to; however, Asuma didn't openly admit that Kurenai was his girlfriend. It didn't matter much, Kurenai walked up.

"Asuma, oh, hi Kakashi."

"Hey." Kurenai looked from Kakashi to Chise, expectantly.

"Hi, you must be Asuma's girlfriend. I'm Chise Ryo," she said, extending her hand.

Kurenai was a bright shade of red. "Kurenai Yuhi, it's nice to meet you."

Chise started to tease Kurenai about being embarrassed as the two walked off a bit to talk and look at fresh ingredients from stands. The guys watched; the girls seemed to instantly hit it off.

Asuma chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "Chise's really sweet. She's hard to not like," he said, eyes sliding towards Kakashi.

"Yeah." Was all he got in response.

They guys watched as Kurenai tried to pay the vendor, but Chise vehemently resfused. Although they were almost the same height, Kurenai played a game of keep away from Chise as she tried to hand the money to the vendor. Chise did some spin move, blocking Kurenai's view with one hand, holding her cash write in the other. Magically, Chise's money ended up with the vendor.

Chise's laugh was like bells. "I won! Aww, don't feel bad," she said at Kurenai's shocked look, misinterpreting her reaction. "How about you bring some sake for dinner? Pick whatever you like."

* * *

><p>The boys watched the girls, but that last move made Asuma's jaw drop. Even Kakashi couldn't follow it, not without his sharingan. "What was that," Asuma asked breathlessly. "I barely saw her move. Did you teach her that?"<p>

Kakshi shook his head as he watch the girls come back.

* * *

><p>Asuma and Kurenai said their goodbyes, a drunken Asuma , was leaning on Kurenai. "I better get him home." She struggled to say goodbye properly as Asuma was pawing her incessantly. Kurenai did her best to deflect his hands.<p>

Chise busted out laughing as Asuma finally grabbed something, Kurenai's breast. "Go! Go! I don't want to have to leave my own room!" She looked away and shooed them out her door with a towel.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurenai said, pushing Asuma off of her. "I didn't – "

"Don't worry, just go. Hahaha."

"Kurenai, did you need help carrying him?"

"No, but thanks Kaksahi."

Kakashi closed the door and turned to find Chise tilting her head. "You're staying?"

"I always clean," he walked past Chise, taking the towel from her.

They started cleaning and putting things away. "Kakashi," Chise began. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's about you," she clarified.

Kakashi washed his hands and turned to face Chise. "Go ahead."

Chise paused, thinking of the best way to ask. "Why is it, you don't take off your mask. I mean I understand about the eye… but this one," she said, touching his jaw line softly. "You don't even take it off to eat."

Unconsciously, Kakashi held the hand that touched him. "Only two people have seen my face. My mom and dad. They're both dead."

Chise slightly gasped, not expecting the conversation to turn in this direction. She stepped back as she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kakashi tightened his hold. "No, don't apologize. I just found it easier like this."

"Found what easier?"

Kakashi dropped his hand, but still held Chise's. She became acutely aware that they were holding hands. (Most of the time she was too absorbed into the conversation to notice any physicality between them.) Her cheeks began to flush. _Oh no._

"When I first started wearing it, it was because I thought that identity didn't matter as a ninja. You were a ninja. Your ability defined you, not your looks."

"A faceless soldier?"

Kakashi nodded. "In all honestly, maybe it was because I looked so much like my dad."

"And you didn't want to?"

Kakashi sighed, unsure of how or even whether to start this conversation, but he promised Chise he wouldn't keep her at arm's length anymore. "My father killed himself when I was younger, leaving me an orphan."

Tears instantly welled in her eyes, "Don't. You don't have to…" she buried her crying face in her hands as she backed away from him. She felt like a jerk for even asking.

Kakashi stepped closer and pulled her hands down. He wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Don't cry. It's my past. There's no reason to cry."

He took her hand and they went to sit on the bed as the floor was still messy from dinner. "My father was a great ninja. Because I looked so much like him, I wanted to be separate from him. I wanted to be known as a great ninja for myself, not because I was the son of the White Fang."

Chise nodded. "What about your teammates?"

"Not them either. Much of the same, eating when their back were turned. It's been years, so it's a habit."

"But people must have asked you to show them your face."

Kakashi smiled, "Do you really think I'd make it that easy." Chise laughed. "That's better."

"Huh?"

"I prefer you laughing," he swept aside hair that stuck to her wet cheeks. Chise's eyes grew wide as he leaned in closer to her. Her hand went to her chest and Kakashi rested his hand on her cheek, still close.

Her heart pounded in her ears as neither of them moved. Kakashi looked into her eyes, his hand slowly fell from her face and settled on top hers that was sitting on the bed. He squeezed her hand and leaned in, it was the smallest movement, but Chise closed her eyes.

She felt the bed shake. Kakashi had gotten up and was pacing around the room.

She sat back feeling stupid, wanting to cry again out of frustration, but she refused. Chise stood, not knowing what else to do. But Kakashi stalked back towards her and pulled her into an embrace. One hand was on her lower back while the other tangled itself in her hair. He pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. He wanted to kiss her, so much so that it hurt. Chise consented, body became less stiff, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed.

Kakashi leaned in, and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He begged for forgiveness with his face pressed against her and held her tight. "Everyone I ever loved has died…I…"

Chise held him and rubbed his back. She understood the weight of his words, before he said 'gone' but this time… he finally told her the truth. They were dead. _He probably fell in love and she died as well. _They were close to the bed, so she sat down, still holding him. Comforting him like a child. _It must be really hard for him._ Chise kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. "It's okay."

Kakashi was torn. He kept people out of his heart for so long. _Just give in._ He pulled away from her and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her auburn hair had grown longer since her stay and was now just past her shoulders. She smelled like lilacs all the time. Her gray eyes were always gentle and she was always smiling. He looked at the cradle of her neck, here he just was, how slender it was, how soft it felt.

His fingers reached up and caressed her neck. His fingers trailed down her shoulder as Kakashi leaned closer. Chise closed her eyes again. In an instant his lips were on hers. It was a test kiss, but it sent sparks through her body. He pulled her closer as he forced her mouth open with hers, breathing in her scent. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it as he pulled back. It was over from there. He gave in and melted into her.


	16. Chapter 16 Found Out

**Chapter 16 – Found Out**

Chise woke, realizing that Kakashi was no longer in bed.

"Really," she said when she saw him.

He laughed, "Its habit." He walked toward her and sat at the edge of her bed. He kissed her on the forehead through her mask.

She pushed him away, "I don't want any kisses from you that aren't from your lips." He smiled, pulling down his mask just before his lips met her forehead. "Even last night, when we stopped kissing, you pulled your mask back up. Why won't you let me see you?"

"I guess for the same reason you asked to move slowly. It's been a long time, I haven't been exposed."

_Of course. I asked him if we could take things slowly. Of course, it would be a while for him to drop his guard around me. That mask is part of his identity._ Chise nodded, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>They ate the left overs for breakfast and talked about last night. They had a pretty heavy make-out session, but Chise stopped him when he tried to take off her clothes. Neither of them had protection and she made it very clear that she didn't want nor was she ready for any "accidents." Last night, they were both turned on. Kakashi could even smell her sex through her clothes, so he was happy to realize at least she wanted him as much as he desired her. She was right though, he wasn't ready for any accidents either. He tried to suggest using their hands as an alternative, but Chise stopped him as he slipped his hand in her pants. She shook her head, buried it into his chest and apologized. He stroked her hair and suggested they just take things slowly.<p>

"I'm sorry about last night," Chise said, looking at him directly.

He liked that about her. She didn't beat around the bush, didn't play games. She was direct, always kind, but direct. "You don't have to apologize."

"I at least owe you an explanation, don't think I didn't notice…you're…" she searched for a nice way to say it. She shrugged. "Oh hell, we're both adults. Sorry for leaving you hard. I know having a stiff dick must suck, and it's not like you'd just jack off sleeping beside me."

Kakashi blushed under his mask. "You always keep me on my toes."

"It's just been a long time since I've done anything. To be quite honest, they're usually one night stands, so it's not like I really cared too much about what happened the next day. I'm a nomad, so it's not like I'd really see them anyway." Kakashi looked at her funny. "I'm not a whore! But a girl has needs as well." Kakashi's expression did not change. "Yes, we need sex too. Males aren't the only ones capable of having sex without feelings."

"Are you saying you have feelings for me," Kakashi teased.

"Oooh, look whose full of themselves now!"

"I can't help it if you fell for my rugged good looks and charming demeanor."

"What looks? I hardly remember what you look like!"

They laughed. It was a happy, yet strange thing to both, having lost all sense of family at such a young age. Let alone being close to someone romantically. They hated to bring it up, but as Chise said, "we're adults." They talked about how things would go from here.

Chise was afraid to take things physically fast.

Kakashi was afraid to take things emotionally fast.

They agreed that although they were going at a slow pace, neither was interested in seeing other people…which brought up Yamato. They agreed that there would be no hand holding or other public displays of affection until Chise sorted things out with Yamato. Of course, Chise wanted to talk to Naruto as well, with Kakashi being his Team Captain and teacher. (Kakashi decided it best to not remind her that Yamato also served as Captain of his team on occasion as well as assisting in Naruto's training.)

* * *

><p>Time skipping<p>

About a month has passed. Although they decided to take things slow… some things they just gave in to.

* * *

><p>Naruto barreled down the hallway, completely upset that no one told him Chise had moved.<p>

"Naruto! Stop! Don't run!" Jiraiya called after him, seeing Naruto's bandaged wrapped arms whiz past him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Jonin housing!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "You're going the wrong way."

They made their way, slowly, to the Jonin housing. Naruto pulled on Jiraiya's arms and tried pushing him to get him to move faster, but Jiraiya couldn't help but tease him. As soon as the landlord told them what room Chise was in, Naruto took off running. It had been months since he saw Chise and this was the first time he actually had someone to go home to.

"Chise!" he said as he kicked open her door in excitement. "What the?" He stood pointing and Jiraiya ran forward.

Chise looked over Kakashi's shoulder as he quickly pulled the mask up over his face. "Naruto!" Chise launched Kakashi off the bed and he crashed on the floor. Chise pulled her shirt down as Naruto launched himself at Kakashi punching him, or at least tried to.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya and Chise called. Jiraiya burst out in laughter.

"What are you doing to Onee-san?" He said, fists flying.

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi blocked Naruto's fists…and then kicks.

"My room!" Chise cried seeing things fly.

Jiraiya laughed. _Oh Minato, you'd be proud_. Jiraiya walked over and bear hugged Naruto, picking him up off the floor. Kakashi backed away from his kicking legs as Chise moved to step in between the two.

"Welcome home, Naruto," she asked as Jiraiya set him down, still laughing.

"What was he _doing_ to you," Naruto questioned, pointing his finger at Kakashi.

Chise looked at Jiraiya in shock. "Have you not had _the talk_ with him?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the oldest! And your books! If anyone was going to tell him…"

"Oi! Answer my question!"

Kakashi stepped forward and grabbed Chise's hand, breaking her from her discussion with Jiraiya. "We're dating," he held up their hands offering it as proof.

_Ah… they must have been getting hot when Naruto kicked in the door. Hehehe._ Jiraiya gave Kakashi the thumbs up. "Congratulations you two!" _Oh, how much would I have seen if I just made it to the door two seconds earlier?_

Naruto eyed Kakashi indignantly as Chise made her way to the fridge. "Here, have some milk, Naruto. I have some left overs if you're hungry." Reluctantly, he stopped his death stare and sat down at the table to eat. Chise, Kakashi and Jiraiya made small talk as they let Naruto digest the information. It was awkward for everyone but Jiraiya, who just watched the situation with great interest. (Probably for writing ideas.)

"I don't approve!" Naruto slapped his hand down on the table.

Chise laughed so hard she shorted, which made her laugh even harder. She fell over laughing, holding her side. "Oh Naruto, it's funny you think your opinion matters," she teased, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He stomped his foot down on the table and pointed at his Sensei, "Why this clown?"

Chise's face became stern. "FOOT OFF THE TABLE." Their eyes deadlocked, "N O W." Naruto backed down and slumped and put his chin on the table like a scolded puppy. "Aw, Naruto," Chise laughed. He looked too cute pouting like a child. "What don't you like?"

"It's just unexpected that's all," his eyes slid to Kakashi. "You could do worse."

Kakashi laughed, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. Chise slid beside Naruto and hugged him. "So you're okay with it?"

"I thought my opinion didn't matter," he snipped back.

Chise chuckled, and hugged Naruto, "Of course it does. But Naruto, we're not really public yet. So please don't talk about it until we're ready."

"What? What does that even mean?"

Chise looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi, "Okay someone has to talk to this boy." She looked at Kakashi. _It might be bad if _he_ is the one doing the explaining…_ "Jiraiya, promise me you'll talk to him."

"Okay okay," he smiled, but Chise wasn't fooled.

"Like, in this life time… like before the week is over. No mission or training excuses." Jiraiya nodded in consent.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Yamato returned from his mission. Unfortunately, he was injured. His team reported to the Hokage before he was admitted to the hospital.<p>

Sakura heard and told Naruto, who in turn, told Chise. "Sakura and I are going to visit him after she finishes with Granny Tsunade." Chise looked up from folding Naruto's clothes to see him grinning from ear to ear.

She threw a clean shirt at him, "Put your stuff away and change into this before you go."

Naruto picked up a pile of his clothes to put away. "I already have a shirt, I don't need another one."

Chise folded another shirt, "Yes, but the one I gave you doesn't stink." Chise smiled as Naruto immediately took off his shirt and changed it. "In the hamper please."

Naruto picked his discarded shirt up and put it in the hamper. Chise got up, putting the rest of the clothes on his bed. "Are you going to visit Captain Yamato?"

"Yeah. I'll probably make him something and visit him sometime after you and Sakura."

Naruto walked Chise to the market before he left to meet Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Ah Chise," Kakashi waved hello as he approached her.<p>

"I thought you already went shopping?"

"Oh, Yamato is back, I heard he was in the hospital, so I was looking around to see if I could get ideas of what to make him."

"Oh yeah, I heard he broke his arm."

"Oh? In that case I can make him doriyaki and nikuman," she bit her nail. "It'll take me some time."

"I can help you."

"Oh, I thought you had to report to the Hokage?"

"Yeah, I just finished. That's how I found out about Yamato."

"Oh," Chise said, a bit sad. "Are you guys close?"

"We're comrades. I don't dislike him…" he struggled to define things, and then he realized what Chise was asking. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Chise shook her head. "No, I think that might make it worse. But you can help me carry everything back."

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Come on in." He watched as the door opened. "Chise!" His hand combed through his unruly hair.

"Don't worry about it." Chise sat in a chair beside his bed and placed her basket on the table. "I brought you food."

"Thanks. Your cooking is great."

"Do you want one now? I made you something sweet and something savory," she turned to go through the basket.

"Your hair has gotten longer. Have I been gone that long?"

Chise rested her hand on the ends of her hair. "It has so many split ends. I was actually thinking about cutting it short again."

"Has it always been short?"

Chise turned around, "Yeah. I can't remember when I had it long."

"Maybe you should leave it long to try it out."

Chise smiled softly, "Yeah, maybe I'll just get a trim."

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about random things. Both of them wanted to talk about what happened before he left, when he confessed and kissed her; however, neither of them knew how to bring it up.

"Look," Yamato started, cutting off Chise mid-sentence, "Its okay Chise. You don't have to force yourself."

Chise was startled. "I'm not forcing myself, Yamato. I genuinely wanted to see you."

Yamato smiled painfully as he rested his head back looking up at the ceiling. "You're too nice…" Under his breath he muttered, "You're too perfect." He sighed and looked at Chise. "I heard about Kakashi." She froze, unsure of what to say. "It randomly came up when Sakura and Naruto were visiting. Sakura mentioned seeing you and Kakashi together a lot, even seeing you with Kurenai and Asuma."

Chise sighed. _I should have known that hanging out with them would lead to speculation. This isn't how I wanted him to find out. _

"He's a lucky guy; he's a really good guy. You know they say it's best to date someone at least 4 years older. A relationship between us would never work. We're only a year apart," he laughed fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. He looked out the window, "I'm getting tired…"

Chise stood and walked toward the door. Without looking back she said, "Okay. Keep the basket. I'll see you later. I hope you feel better, Yamato." And with that the door closed.

"I hate the way you say my name," Yamato muttered, a tear escaping. He wiped it away, "Damn it." He laughed, "Rejected twice and crying. What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?"<p>

Chise looked up to see Naruto leaning against the wall. "How did you know?"

He fell in step with her walk, "He reminded me of how I felt when Sakura would talk about Sasuke." It was the first time Naruto admitted that he liked someone, let alone name her. Chise wasn't surprised to hear it was that there was a love triangle between them. She assumed something like that must happen often when grouped in teams at such a young age. She was curious why Sai was in Sasuke's place, but no one seemed to bring it up and she thought it best not to ask.

"How'd he take it," he asked breaking her from thoughts of Naruto's old team.

Chise laughed. _He's awfully perceptive…now. I wonder if Jiraiya spoke to him already._ "It went as well as it could."

Naruto stopped walking and jumped in front of Chise, "He'll be okay ya know."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

Naruto turned to leave, "Oh, I ran into Kakashi Sensei on the way here, he said we're going to train together tomorrow." Naruto shrugged, "he said we're meeting at the Third Training Ground at 8 in the morning. Good night, onee-san."


	17. Chapter 17 See Through

**Chapter 17 **

"Are we going to do the bell training, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Heh? Oh no. I want you and Chise to spar. It'll be easier for me to gauge her ability if I'm watching her."

"But you always spar with me…"

"You're trained, she's not. Go easy on her." Kakashi stepped a bit back to get a full view of the two of them. "Anytime you're ready Naruto…" He watched Chise sweep her right foot behind her. _She knew enough to not lift her foot off the ground to step back. That's good. She instinctively knows that someone can knock her down the moment she's on one foot. She's right handed so that means her right leg would be stronger… she's planning to kick if attacked. _He noticed she brought her arms slightly raised mid torso, hands open. _Ready to grab or punch…ready to block up high or below… not bad._

"Eh… Naruto… you can start…"

Chise looked at Naruto, "It's okay…"

Naruto looked back at Chise, then to Kakashi. "I can't hit girls."

They were both surprised by this. Especially Kakashi. He's seen Naruto fight women. "Naruto, you spar with Sakura…" Then he realized… he didn't want to hit Chise.

[SMACK]

Naruto's neck snapped back. "Oh Naruto!" Chise bear hugged him. "You didn't block it."

"You'll have to hit harder if you think you can hurt me!" he beamed at her. "But I can't fight you."

They started squabbling when Neji walked up with Rock Lee. "Kakash Sensei, I didn't anticipate seeing you here. I was told these grounds were open."

Kakashi looked at them thoughtfully for a minute. "Do me a favor…"

"Anything Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi smiled. "You're lively as ever, Rock Lee." He looked towards Naruto and Chise and motioned them to come over.

"Oh!" Rock Lee yelled out in recognition. "You're the new secretary for the Hokage! The red-head with the gray eyes!"

Chise's eyes widened. Slightly startled by his youthful excitement, slightly more eager than Naruto. She smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

"So you're training to become a splendid ninja in the service of our Hokage?"

"Umm…yeah…"

"I think that is great! I am only skilled in taijutsu…" Rock Lee nearly trailed off into his history of becoming a ninja when Negi interrupted.

"Kakashi Sensei, did you have something you wanted to ask us?"

"Yes, will you spar with Chise? Naruto…he has to run an errand for the Hokage…" he lied, not wanting to have to explain why Naruto didn't want to spar with Chise.

"Yes, that is fine…" Neji looked at Naruto, expecting him to leave…

"Oh … umm… right… I'll see you later…" Naruto said, leaving, but not wanting to.

* * *

><p>They agreed that Rock Lee would start off sparring with Chise while Kakahi looked on and Neji giving pointers. Chise did well sparring with Rock Lee. He was surprisingly good at leading and giving direction. Most ninjas are so trained in fighting that they don't know how to dumb things down.<p>

It also helped Kakashi assess that Chise's stamina has greatly improved. As much as she said she had no stamina, she did. Now, she could exert much more energy than before.

"Kakashi Sensei," Neji called thoughtfully as he watched. "I think she is holding back. There is something strange about her movements."

"You noticed it too?"

Neji nodded in response.

"Rock…Chise… Let's take a break." It was nearly mid-day, they were due for lunch.

* * *

><p>They resumed training, this time with blunted weapons and Rock Lee picking up the pace.<p>

"No…" Neji called out loud slightly annoyed after watching them for a ½ hour. "Something's off…"

"It's really bothering you isn't it? You do realize that Chise has no ninja training beyond what we've done with her here…"

"No, it's not that. It's not how she moves… but _why_ she moves…"

That piqued Kakashi's interest.

"Have you used sharingan on her?"

"No." And quite honestly, he never thought about it. It's not that she moved with any incredible speed, let alone knows any hand signs. Yes, here and there she might how some sort of taijutsu capacity, but not so much he would have though he needed an ocular jutsu.

"May I?" Neji asked, but his eyes had already called the byakugan. Neji kept his eyes on Kakashi, waiting for permission, as this was the Hokage's secretary. Much about her was still unknown and the last thing Neji wanted to do was upset the Hokage over some formality he was unaware of.

Kakashi nodded, curious to know what Neji might see. Neji focused on Chise while Kakashi focused on Neji.

[Gasp]

"What is it?"

"Her network… it's…" Neji looked to Kakashi, byakugan off… "Does the Hokage know of this?"

Speechless, Kakashi shook his head. Quite sternly, and in hushed tones, Kakashi ordered, "Do not say anything to anyone. We must meet with Lady Tsunade immediately."

Neji nodded.

* * *

><p>"Time out! Time out!" Chise said laughing. "I think I'm going to die."<p>

"NO!"

"Not literally, I'm just tired…" Chise fell to her knees and then rolled on her back, taking deeper breaths.

"Are you okay," Rock Lee asked, leaning over her, not panting at all.

"Can you ask if we can stop now. I think I ate too much… It hurts… I'm not meant for fighting…" she whined.

Rock Lee looked over, but Neji and Kakashi were on their way over already. "I think we are done."

Chise rolled over and smiled, "Oh thank goodness… Hey!" she called louder, "did you get what you needed? Can we stop?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, you have the rest of the time off. You did good." Kakashi turned to Rock Lee, "Thank you for your help. You're an excellent teacher."

"Oh Kakashi Sensei! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rock turned to Neji, "Shall we begin our training?"

"Hrm? No. I have something I need to do. See if you can find Ten-Ten and train with her. I will meet up with you tomorrow." When Neji turned, Kakashi already said goodbye to Chise and Rock Lee looked to be escorting her back to the village. "Are we going then?"

"Yes, I think the Hokage would want to know what you saw immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well it's been MONTHS since I've visited this story and I had to re-read everything I wrote.

My oh my are there some errors! But, I am not a professional, so you'll just have to forgive them.

I also thought the story felt a bit rushed due to my lack of explicitly talking about the timing (seasonal changes, etc) … but I'm not outlining this like I did some of my other stories… but again I am no professional.

Again, a lot of my information I'm getting from the anime or from that Naruto wiki site. A lot of the food information I'm getting from youtube (cooking with dog). I just look through for something that looks good to me (LOL) and fits with the character's likes/dislikes.

I would guess that it's close to a year right now.

Please note, I am not a professional writer nor a Japanese expert, nor a die hard "I know everything about everyone without looking it up" Naruto fan (despite to otaku in my name). This is just for fun.

Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18 Inspection

**Chapter 18 - Inspection**

Kakashi and Neji flew to the Hokage's office in silence. He had sent two ninja hounds out prior to their departure. One to notify the Hokage that Neji saw something disturbing in Chise. Another, to find Jiraiya.

When they arrived, Shizune was outside of the Hokage's office, awaiting their arrival. "Lord Jiraiya will not be joining you. He left with Naruto for training with the frogs." She opened the door to let them in.

_Tsk. What unfortunate timing. _When they walked in Tsunade was at her desk, brows knitted in irritation. _And she's having a bad day._

"What is it?" she asked scowling. Her eyes slid to Neji. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing, Lady Hokage." She nodded approvingly.

"Neji, tell me what you know and I will decide what you need to know." This, of course, made Neji even more curious. But an order is an order and if she demanded he forgot whatever he saw and acted like nothing happened, then so be it.

"Her network… it's…I don't know how to describe it. It's been tampered with. But not just that some chakra points have been blocked, but almost as if it's been re-routed."

"Re-routed?"

"Some parts aren't flowing in the right direction, and others are flowing to places they shouldn't be."

"Experimentation?"

"… I only got a brief look…"

"I thought you were watching her train?"

"She was moving a lot. It's hard to see such intricacies…"

"Medical examination?"

"It would be for the best to understand thoroughly."

"What else?"

"It wasn't just her body…"

"Her brain?"

"Possibly… it's like something's forcing her body to betray her."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"This wasn't found in the medical examinations?" Shizune asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head. "Only with ninjas do we ever look that closely and only when there is reason to. It is very taxing for those with the ocular jutsu necessary to perform this. Medical ninja do it by touch…feeling for disturbances, but again, only when necessary." Lady Tsunade pulled a copy of Chise's medical report from one of the drawers of her desk. "The only physical mark on her is on her chest…"

Kakashi thought to the first time he saw her with her shirt off. Just above her bra, there was a burn mark on her chest. It made sense to him that her hand would fly to her chest whenever she was worried. It was habit embedded into her from when she received it during the night her father was killed. But Kakashi did not ask for details as it was obviously upsetting to her, still, to talk about it.

"I want her to have a total body examination!" Lady Tsunade ordered (to no one in particular) breaking Kakashi from his thoughts.

"I think that might scare her."

"We are paying her for her services; this is part of the deal."

"Reading scrolls and training her, yes. But it almost sounds like you want to experiment on her."

"Kakashi! Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"Forgive me Lady Hokage, but she is just a girl."

"She is twenty-five, she is hardly a child…"

"She is a vagabond, orphaned at a young age. If you scare her away, we will learn nothing."

Lady Tsunade hated to lose, but Kakashi was right. Chise was becoming more irritated with the odd demands here and there. Jiraiya even mentioned giving her a break and letting her wander as even he doesn't like to be kept to one place too long… Her eyes slid to Neji. "You will perform the procedure with me." She looked back at Kakashi, "Find a way to get her to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Tsunade ended up explaining the situation to Neji and swore him to secrecy. He never realized that Chise was an Uzumaki, but there really weren't any grounds for comparison. Naruto was the only one he knew just like Sasuke was the only Uchiha he knew.<p>

"So, we're using her to strengthen the seal on Naruto?" Neji asked in hushed tones.

"Ultimately, yes. That, and, she could also be a key to understanding numerous sealing techniques."

"That sounds optimistic at best," Neji mumbled considering her haphazard skill at ninja arts. _But, her chakra network is disrupted. I wonder what would happen if we reversed it… _"Kakashi?"

"Hrm," he stopped jumping across rooftops.

"Is it really wise to undo what someone did to her?"

Kakashi took a second before answering, "We must follow the Hokage's orders."

_So he has his doubts too?_

"Alright, Neji, I take my leave…"

They nodded to each other as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Chise walked into the room, alone. Neji, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade were there. The room was bare, save an examination table and lights. No equipment what so ever.<p>

Chise looked back at Kakashi, her hands clutching her hospital gown in nervousness. Kakashi's eyes softened at the sight of her fear. He nodded to console her as the door shut on him.

"Let's begin. It's just an examination. There will be no actual procedures. We will just look and document. Here," she said handing Chise a cup with tiny pills. "It's a sedative. It won't put you to sleep, but it will help calm you down. I can tell you are nervous and we need a baseline to start."

Chise swallowed the pills and climbed up on the table. They laid a blanket over her and readied their documentation.

"Lady Hokage? " Neji asked, normally uninvolved in medical procedures.

"Start with her toes and work your way up. Joint point and tell us the direction of the chakra flow or whatever else you see. Shizune will document. We made various maps of each body part."

Neji nodded, calling his byakugan. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Lady Tsunade and Shizune asked in unison.

"Her network," he said, bending over to look more closely at her feet, "it's flowing properly... but it wasn't during training..."

Before Neji had a chance to say anything else, in one swift motion, the Hokage grabbed Shizune's pen and was moving to stab Chize in the jugular. Before Chise's eyes opened, a loud thwack was heard as Chise blocked the Hokage's hand with such force, the pen went flying.

"There!" Neji called, pointing at Chise... "the flow is diverted to her arms..." he looked quickly at her feet "and now they look more like what I saw during training..."

Chise sat up abruptly, confused.

"So at rest, your body flows properly... which probably explains why you have no adverse effects... but in times of crisis, your chakra flows to where you need it..." the Hokage narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"So, like a medical ninja?" Shizune asked, documenting as Neji pointed.

"Or just someone skilled in chakra control..."

"It's changing again..." Neji said looking over Chise.

Chise held her arms up as if to cover herself, but she knew it was pointless. He was staring into her, at her network, but she still felt naked, exposed, and inhuman. She didn't like this at all, but the sedatives were strong, so her heart remained steady and calm. Inside she was crying from frustration.

"Shizune, I want you to spar with Chise..."

"Here," Shizune asked, but she quickly did as ordered for the glare in the Hokage's eyes could kill.

Shizune and Chise sparred while Neji watched. The Hokage took notes without looking at where she was writing.

It took hours, but it seemed that when Chise has to think about fighting, her network flows irregularly. When she fights, as if in survival mode, the chakra flows and moves as if she were a skilled ninja (much like Sakura's fighting style). Even more curious, was the fact that somehow Chise's body knew the difference between fighting Shizune vs the Hokage… or maybe, instinctively, Chise knew that the Hokage would be able to kill her.

When comparing the Chakra control: Sakura uses hers for strength… Chise was using it for balance - to balance out her chakra flow between where it was moving irregularly. When standing still, her "at rest" chakra flow was irregular. But it was different each time - making the whole mapping exercise pointless. When she was asleep (or close to it) - was when her body flowed properly.

Neji panted, slumping on the floor. "Forgive me Lady Hokage, I cannot go on anymore..."

The Hokage looked down at Neji, emotionless. "That is fine. You've done well today. I want you to come back though. We are going to have to look at her specific chakra points. Each one... in every scenario..."

"Lady Hokage," Shizune spoke with concern, looking at Neji. "He is a ninja, not a medic. Surely there are others within the Hyuga clan within our medical facilities that can assist."

Tsunde glared. She didn't like that this was taking so long...but she couldn't drain every Hyuga of strength just to analyze one girl..._But her body has been tampered with...and Naruto's seal is weakening... we have to press harder...but if we involve too many, word can get out... _

The Hokage stared at Chise, resting on the table, drinking water after constantly running about. _What is it about you…_ "Go home. I'll call for you when I need you…"

Chise nodded and walked out, eager to be with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>That night Chise and Kakashi had takeout for dinner in his apartment. He had crawled around the table and held her in his arms as she recounted the details of the examination.<p>

"How do you feel?" He asked, very cautiously.

"I feel like a little kid. Lost."

"Are you scared?"

She shook her head. "I'm… kind of angry."

Kakashi said nothing as he waited for her to explain.

"I mean, I was fine. I was me and happy. Travelling around the world just fine with the way I was. And now… it looks like someone tampered with … well, me. But why?"

Kakashi remained silent and felt her chest rise as she took a deep breath in.

"Quite honestly, I don't know if I want to find out."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Whoever did it had a reason. Right? But, I'm happy. Or I was…"

"Was? Are you not happy anymore?"

"I'm held up like a lab rat trapped in a cage ready to be experimented on."

"You're hardly a lab rat…"

"Okay, so I have nice cheese and some cushy things to sleep on. But I'm still stuck here… which I'm not used to at all and haven't gotten used to. I mean, I can't even leave here without reporting it."

"That's not about you, that's the responsibility of the gate keepers…"

"I know, but it's not what _I'm _used to." She sat up, still within Kakashi's arms, but no longer leaning on him.

Kakashi reached up and brushed her hair aside. _She must be afraid of permanence since her parents died…_

"What I mean is… whoever did this to me… maybe it wasn't a bad thing. It's not like I had a bad life. Maybe digging to deep could make things worse." Kakashi pulled her closer to him and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "I don't want to make things worse…" This time, she ceased her worries with a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be here to protect you…" he kissed her back, gently licking the fullness of her lips as he finished. "Always…"

[knocking]

"Kaka-" the ninja froze, half in and half out of the window, face blazing red. He walked in on Kakashi and Chise, tangled together…Chise in the middle of taking his shirt off.

Kakashi shrugged his shirt back on, pulling Chise's face close to his chest, to shield her from her own embarrassment. "Yes?"

The ninja laid a scroll on Kakshi's desk. "Umm…Summons…Lady…Hokage…So Sorry…" and with that, the ninja fell out his window and disappeared into the night.

He looked down at Chise and smiled. Cupping her blushing face in his hands, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Sorry, they're used to coming in."

Chise playfully arched an eyebrow, "So, not much action before me?" He playfully pushed her shoulder as he stood and walked over to the scroll. "It's okay if you have to leave."

He turned around and smiled at her, before he too, disappeared into the night.


	19. Chapter 19 Forced Progress

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone, sorry for the gap in time. It all came flooding to me at once so there will be a lot of updates.

In the interest of not losing my hand written notes, I'm typing them all up as quickly as possible; however, there maybe typos. Please bear with me. I'll correct them later.

In the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi was sent on a mission shortly after his late night summons. He apologized profusely as this mission was estimated to take 4-5 months.

"I feel terrible leaving you, especially after the medical examination..."

"I'm okay," she smiled as he hugged her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Train well."

She nodded, "Be safe..."

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade grew impatient with the lack of progress. Yes they learned Chise's chakra network was tampered with; however, everyone requested she gives Chisae a break. Aftere breaking her desk and Jiraiya scolind her, Lady Tsunade consented. As a compromise, she called Ibiki in to learn more about Chise, but slowly. In the 3 months, her learned nothing more about her than anyone else.<p>

"Lord Hokage, she could just be a normal citizen. Perhaps an accident as a child is the explanation for her condition."

A glare was her response.

"She has been here long enough and the only 'unexpected' happening was Kakashi's romance with her. She has complied with every demand, she has a relationship with Naruto as you desired, she has trained and read and moved and consented to tests," Jiraiya raised his voice, "You may just have to accept the fact she can't help. When will this infatuation stop?!"

"WHEN NARUTO'S SEAL IS MENDED!" she slammed her fist on the desk, cracking it. "The Akatsuki is on the move. There is only so long we can keep Naruto traveling...We still don't know what Sauske or Orochimaru is up to!"

"That is neither here nor there..."

"It is all related!"

"Stop focusing on the girl and get back to Nartuo...I can control his seal-"

"At what coast? The last time the cloak showed you nearly died. The more the seal breaks the harder to control, the harder to hide. I trust Naruto but I can not risk anyone's life at his expense."

The room fell silent. _She's spending too much time on a hope, just like with Dan..._ Jiraiya glared and walked out.

Ibiki, silent during the exchange, finally spoke, "Lady Hokage..."

"Get Inoichi."

He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Currently out on a mission, Inoichi came ot the Hokage's office with Ibiki. He listened intently as the Hokage recounted the past couple of years for him: the goal, the deal, the lack of progress, the findings, the growing number of ninja involved...<p>

"At this point, she sounds like the worst kept secret among the jonin," Inoichi joked, but stopped short at the sight of Lady Tsunade's glare, "...ma'am..."

Lady Tsunade got up from her desk and paced.

"I was hoping to keep those who knew in few numbers. The situation is proving to be more difficult than anticipated. We get glimpses of some truth but no real forward progress. Yes she is an Uzumaki, only 1/2 since her father married outside his clan. Both her parents are gone. SHe has some aptitude for ninja abilities, taijitsu at the least. And her chakra network is likely tampered with. Whether or not this is all coincidental and related to a traumatic incident, I think it's related to her scar. Factually, a traumatic incident could psychologically impact someone, but Ibiki's months of investigation has proved nothing." She stopped and looked Inoichi directly in the eyes. "I want you to probe her mind."

"Ma'am."

"If we have any hope of fixing Naruto's seal or buying him time until he learns to control the Kyuubi..." her thoughts trailed off as she thought of the devastation an uncontrolled Kyuubi can cause... she thought of losing Naurto to the beast... " We have to take aggressive actions." She regained her composure and addressed them both, "Coordinate with Shizune as to what you need and when. We will collect Chise at that point. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto paid for their ramen and headed toward the gates with Chise. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me Onee-chan."<p>

"Thank you for paying," she milked linking arms with him. "It's nice to be able to see you everyday since you got back. You've been traveling so much too. Oh, are you sure you're okay walking with me?"

"Nope! Walking's easy!" they laughed.

"So tell me, how has your training been?"

Naruto smiled and told her of his adventures: new villages, new people, new techniques with the frogs, Jiraiya and his womanizing. She smiled and laughed at his enthusiasm as her heart ached.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"I miss traveling."

"Why don't you go then?"

She stopped herself short. She didn't want to tell him she felt forced to say because his seal was breaking. He knew she was there, lying about her identity, but everyone agreed it was best not to give Naruto full disclosure. Instead, she responded with, "I prefer waiting for Kakashi." Naruto noticeably shuddered at that. She laughed, her voice the sound of soft bells, and squeezed him tight. _He's still so childlike!_

"When is he coming back?"

"Hrmm? He left a few days after the Hokage summoned him...it's been about 4 months already...so hopefully soon. He didn't give me much information beyond that."

"Are you lonely when we're gone?"

She didn't know how to answer that. She was alone since her parents passing. Yes, she loved Kakashi and Naruto, but she ached for freedom. However, that was too deep for a teenager who gets squeamish around physical affection, so she simply said, "Sometimes."

They continued walking and talking, jumping from moonlit space to moonlit space, making a small game of it. Naruto, so used to moving fast, smiled at the change of pace. Chise was the "soft fuzzy" feelings he did not get from Jiraiya. They were making him emotionally independent, but Chise was a bond he always wanted and needed.

"Onee-chan," he called to her.

"Hrm?"

He smiled. _She always responds._ "Nothing!"

They reached the clearing with the waterfall and stood there in silence together. Chise felt him look at her. "What is it," she turned and smiled.

He opened his mouth, shut it. Shifted...opened his mouth again.

She laughed and ran over to hug him. "I love you too."

"But! I ... I didn't..." he buried his face into her shoulder.

"It's always hard fro boys to tell someone they love them. Even if it is just a brother or sister." She squeezed him one last time before letting go. "Come on, before it gets too cold."

Naruto smiled and ran off. "When you're free, I want to introduce you to my toad friends!"

"Naruto!" she called after him, "Don't run, you just ate!" She ran after him, a trail of giggles in the night.


	20. Chapter 20 Reunion

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any errors, I'm getting these updates in when I shouldn't be! /me flushes from the sneakiness of it all

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Reunion<strong>

Days later, Chise awoke to find a single flower on the pillow. She smiled, grabbed it, and ran next door. To her disappointment, there was no answer, she pouted. _Is he still asleep or gone for the day already?_ She debated on trying again, but fearful of waking his sleep, she went back to her room.

[CLICK]

"And here I thought I only had second to sneak in." Chise looked up and beamed. "How long were you -" His words were cut off by her lips on his. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of him. "I missed you," he said, openly and directly.

Chise pulled back and looked at him, slightly shocked by his open affection. He brought his hands up to her hair, his left, running his fingers through her hair. "It's gotten long."

"Yes," she misled staring at him. _He's not wearing his mask._ She reached up to touch his face, her finger trailing his jaw. Unconsciously, she bit her lip as he fingertips caressed his. She breathed, "Ka-." His hand at the back of her head held her still as he brought his mouth to hers. The chaste kiss turned indecent as his tongue slid in her mouth. She gripped his shirt as his other hand traveled to the small of her back, pushing her into him. She returned his kiss, sucking on his tongue. Kakashi pulled away, planting his mouth on her neck, forcefully kissing her. His hand slid further down, pull up her night shirt and sliding just inside of her panties.

She moaned and ran her hands up into his hair, pulling on it as he sucked her neck and collar bone.

He grabbed her ass and tilted her head the other way, giving attention to her right side, she squirmed under his tongue tracing her neck. He smiled at her reaction and sucked the top of her breast. "Chise," he whipsered, lifting her, her legs wrapping around his waist. His mouth could travel no further down, blocked by the neckline of her shirt. "Shall we continue from last time" He asked, but he had already placed her on the bed, removing his shirt as she did her own.

Standing shirtless before her, she ran her hand from his neck to his chest, to his stomach, to his pants, undoing the buckle. He watched as she pulled everything down and grabbed hold of him. Kissing around his base. He throbbed and pulsed in her hand while the other massaged his balls. He placed his hands on her head, sliding his fingers through her hair until he could grab a hold. She licked him then, his hands pulling her hair back, almost moving her as she moved up and down his shaft. Minutes passed and he couldn't take her torture any longer. Her warm wet mouth always coming close to his head but never enveloping it. She'd open her mouth, breathe warm air on it as her tongue grazed across to massage the other side of his dick. He lost his nerve, strengthened his grip on her head as her mouth crossed his summit and plunged himself in. Chise's hands went to this hips to keep him from entering too far.

They both stood still as they adjusted to one another. Toes curling, he began to move her head. It had been months since they had sex, being on a mission didn't leave him room for masturbating either. He was larger, harder, more fuller than normal. Chise's eyes watered as she gripped his hips harder. Kakashi went from moving her to holding her still, thrusting inside her mouth.

She pulled back to breathe, but Kakashi stepped out of his pants and boxers and crawled on top of her. Chise moved to position herself longways on the narrow bed. Kakashi crawled up to her, kissed her mouth, neck and then enveloped her breast.

She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling his forehead protector off. Her legs fell apart as he pulled her nipple with his teeth.

"-shi..." she cried as he slammed his fingers inside her. Dripping wet with want, he met no resistance. Ash e rubbed her, she went wild with desire, her hands grabbing for his penis, massaging it and spreading his pre-cum over his head.

They looked at each other in the eye, panting, pulling, thrusting. Tired of the foreplay, Kakashi slipped his hand under her, lifting her wet pussy towards him, using her. He lined himself up and leaned over her.

Her eyes were closed, back arched. "Chise," he called to her. "Look at me."

Obeying, she opened her eyes and placed her hands on his forearm, gripping the head board with the other. Her eyes started to close again.

"Look at me," he demanded in a rough voice as he plowed into her.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open as he pushed her back. Not waiting, he held her hips with both hands and thrusted into her again. Her sex was on them both as he trusted in and out of her. Her breasts jiggled with each rhythmic movement.

Kakashi rolled her to her side, put one leg between his and hitched the other around his waist. Leaning forward over her, he gripped the closest breast and trusted harder, deeper. She moaned with each thrust.

HE felt insane with passion. He wanted to fuck her senseless, to dive deep into her, to have her eyes roll back in he head. He wanted to devour her. Almost completely overwhelmed by stimulation, she pulled him down to kiss him. Her tongue all over his mouth, wildly searching for nothing.

He wanted more. He slipped his free hand around her mouth, slid his fingers in while they kissed. He trusted more, squeezed her breast harder. Then he slipped his wet fingers from her mouth to her ass.

"Chise, he called warning her before pushing his fingers inside.

She nearly screamed from the sensation but he covered her mouth with his and moved again. His dick went out, his fingers slid in. Chise, wide eyed, grunted. In pain or pleasure? Maybe both.

This was beyond what they had done previously and Kakashi showed no signs of slowing. She gripped the bed as he changed the rhythm. Now he moved his fingers and dick in and out together. It felt like his fingers were pushing on his dick. She felt like he was rubbing himself...inside of her.

"Ka...ka...shi..." she didn't have to finish, he know by the scent of her.

He lowered himself towards her, their foreheads touching. His pace changed again...

One deep thrust

another

and then she half screamed as he grunted, rubbing himself inside of her as he came.

He collapsed on top of her as she twitched beneath him. To weak to move, he stayed inside her, his penis throbbing out the last bits of cum as their bodies rode out the climax.


	21. Chapter 21 Complicated Truths

**Author's Note:**

Again, thank you for your patience as I fly through these updates. I'll go back and try to make sure it's done better later, but I wanted to get the story out before I got sucked into something else and more time passed.

The conversation will get a lot of "back-and-forth" like, so to prevent the "he said/she said" stuff, I'm just going to do "He:" and "She:"

Sorry if it gets confusing...

HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Complicated Truths<strong>

The following morning, Chise woke filthy and still tangled in Kakashi. She quietly turned to pull herself away when his arms tightened around her. "Don't leave," he mumbled into her hair. "I just got back yesterday."

Chise giggled, "You came home this morning."

"Last night," he corrected, still sleeping.

"Fine," she laughed again, "you came to my room this morning. It's evening. We slept the day away." She tried to get up again, but he didn't move. "Babes, I have to shower."

"Shower with me," he whined uncharacteristically.

"We live in housing, it's not co-ed." She tried one more time but his well muscled arms locked her in place.

Kakashi wrapped his legs around her, "Then live with me."

Her breathing stopped and her eyes went wide. Thankful she had her back to him, she started to panic.

"Your heart is racing..." he teased. "Is that a yes?" He rolled her on her back and his smile faded from him. You don't look happy...you look like you're..." and sure enough tears started to fall. "Chise?" he asked in a tone that was confusion, hurt, anger, and concern.

Her heart raced and her face flushed. "I...I've been a vagabond all my life..."

"We been together for 2 years now..."

"But it's only temporary..."

_What?!_ "Temporary?" He sat up, away from her.

"I was never intended to stay..." she tried to exaplin.

His head snapped back, "Do you even love me?"

Her eyes went from panic to pain. "How could you? Of course I do!" She watched helplessly as Kakashi pulled his clothes on. "I'm not good at playing house..."

"What? Is that what this is? You think I'm playing house with you? What am I to you?"

"Please," she begged, reaching for him. "Please let me explain..."

"You've been doing a great job so far," he snarled, his pain turning to anger as he stomped towards the door.

"Please Kakahi, I just... I don't..."

[SLAM]

"...I don't do well with commitment..." her voice trailed as she sat on her bed staring at the door. Her heart was still racing and she began to feel feverish. "I need to shower," she proclaimed in a daze and to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Having showered did nothing for her emotionally, but she returned with determination. She was going to do what she did best...wander. <em>Maybe I'll get my hair cut... I always feel liberated when it's short and I think it's time I got some freedom...<em>Grabbing her travel bag, she began stuffing it with clothes and some snacks.

She ran out the door, her feet carrying her fast through town.

_Is that Chise?_ "Chise," Yamato called, but she walked faster. _Something's not right..._She broke out into a dead run after realizing Yamato was trying to pursue her. Heading for the gate, Yamato followed.

She was faster now due to the training, it was a few miles beyond the gate before he finally caught up to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around to find tears in her eyes. "Chise," his voice dripped with concern.

She pulled on her hair, "I can't do this anymore. It's suffocating. Let go!" Chise aggressively pushed Yamato away. Fearing he would never see her again, he tried to hold on tighter. "No!" she cried, putting a hand to his face and one on his arm trying to force him off of her.

"Calm down, please," she was writhing like a cat. "STOP!" They struggled and then she finally broke free, stumbled away from him. "Tell me what happened Chise..." Yamato walked over to her slowly and simply stood in front of her.

"It was a train wreck. All the words came out wrong."

Still confused, Yamato simply offered support. "What did you want to say?"

"I love you. Yes, I will, I accept." His heart twinged in pain. _Ah...Kakashi proposed._

She continued, "But, I'm scared..." Yamato slowly approached and rubbed her back consolingly. "No one's loved me since..."

_I love you_.

"...since my parents. I mean," she started to pace now, "i've been alone for so long. Now i'm here, it's not my norm. He's in and out at random for various lengths of time. Sometimes with no warning...and..." he noticed she was becoming frantic again. "And, he asked me to live with him."

Yamato's sigh of relief went unnoticed.

"But that's a huge commitment. I mean, that's permanent. I haven't been bound to anything in decades and now..." she turned to him crying again. "Now I'm here and 1/2 the time i feel suffocated, like, like I _need_ to go, but then he goes on a mission and the panic subsides but now..." She was pacing again, "I love him. I mean, I really do...but when you have something that means you can lose it. I haven't thought like that in years. It scared me. I'm still scared."

Yamato slowly approached and reassured her. "Kakashi is usually at the memorial stone first thing in the morning. He's probably just as upset as you are, but because he was expecting a different outcome. You both love each other." Yamato swallowed those last words. "I'm sure if you just had a chance to talk with him, calmly, he'd understand." Yamato hated defending Kakashi, but he cared for Chise more than he was jealous. _Her happiness is my own_, he reminded himself. "He's not the only one who has be alone. It's an unfortunate commonality, but it is one." He walked over to pick her up bag. "Come on, I'll take you most of the way there." He turned around to ensure she was following when he saw it...

Chise was stoic. He thought she was calming down, but she was almost too calm now considering how hysterical she was moments ago. Then, her eyes seemed to flash. He was caught off guard by the sudden change in her eyes but quickly came to his senses when she started to fall. Throwing her bag aside, he caught her before she hit the ground. Instantly he made a clone to find Kakashi while he tried to revive her.

Unsuccessful, he check her pulse and noticed it was considerably slowed. He adjusted her on his back and ran off towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Near the Memorial Stone<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Yamato," Kakashi said cheerily as he slipped a small box into his breast pocket. His eyes narrowed as 'Yamato' approached. "Oh," he said noticing it was a clone.<p>

"I'm not sure where to start, but I found CHise. She collapsed while we talked..." Kakashi's eyes went wide, but 'Yamato' stopped him. "It wasn't natural." The clone looked him directly in the eye, "I swear I saw her eyes flash and then her pulse dropped. I'm taking her to the hospital right now."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll meet them there. Get the Hokage."

* * *

><p>Later, At the Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>Yamato, Kakashi and the Hokage were in the room. Chise had fallen into a coma. Her chakra flow was centralized around her brain and heart. Her vitals were extremely low.<p>

Looking over her, Lady Tsunade finally broke the silence. "Well, now is as good a time as any."

Before they could ask, Inoichi and Ibiki walked in. Understanding what was going on, Kakashi stood in protest but Lady Tsunade continued. "Probe her mind whiel she's defenseless and her vitals are low. You should meet little resistance. Ibiki will assist. Do not over exert yourself, do not harm her. Make multiple 'visits' if you need to, but find me answers."

On her way out, Lady Tsunade stopped short in front of Kakashi, "I am sorry," she said without looking at him, "But do not interfere" and with that she left.

A little while later, the Hokage returned. Yamato excused himself leaving Ibiki, Inoichi and Kakashi. Ibiki and Inoichi decided against the elaborate set up they normally used for mind probes and covered Chise's body with a sheet that had writings on it.

Kakashi, absentmindedly watched as Inoichi wove his hand signs and place his hand on Chise's head. Ibiki stood close by, watching.

* * *

><p>Inside Chise's Mind<p>

* * *

><p>Inoichi's project self stood on the edge of her consciousness. Instead of open books floating around waiting to be read, it more resembled an abandoned museum: boarded up, covered, obvious vacancies where things once were. Inoichi surveyed his surroundings and moved forward cautiously until he met resistance. A miasma like fog crept up to him. It wasn't suffocating, but rather ridiculously dense. He looked down and purposefully pushed himself through the fog while watching it creep up his body.<p>

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Inoichi's head snapped up confused.

"GET OUT!" yelled a mand with red hair.

"Please, I'm from Konohagakure-"

"GET OUT!" The man moved closer, threateningly.

"We are trying to help Chise."

The man stopped. "Nothing is wrong with her except your interference. LEAVE!"

"We want to protect her."

"What do you think I'm doing."

"Let us help you..."

"To what end? Only to use her? Like every other village did to an Uzumaki with powers? They're all dead now."

"We want to help her and another Uzumaki. Please," the miasma enveloped Inoichi and suffocated him.

* * *

><p>Outside Chise's Mind<p>

* * *

><p>"Inoichi!" Ibiki cried as Inoichi was thrown from Chise's.<p>

"What's happening?" The Hokage demanded, but stopped when Chise sat up, throwing off the sheet.

"You have a few minutes. Ask and be quick." Chise spoke in a voice that was hers but in a manner that was not. Her face never looking up, as if she was sleep talking.

Lady Hokage ran in front of Chise.

Hokage: Does she have sealing abilities?

Chise: Yes.

Hokage: Is she trained in ninjutsu?

Chise: Yes.

Hokage: Did you disrupt her chakra?

Chise: Obviously.

Hokage: Who am I speaking with?

Chise: Her father.

Hokage: Why?

Chise: Be more specific.

Hokage: Why did you seal her abilities?

Chise: She was being hunted. SHe has powers and she has a special ability, a kekkei genkai that appears ever few generations in the Uzumaki Clan.

Hokage: What is it?

Chise: The ability to _undo_ seals.

Hokage: Of course, the best at sealing would be the best at undoing. So was she hunted for research?

Chise: Many eyars before my time, research was done to try and replicate the ability. To make it appear sooner, more consistently. It was horrific and become forbidden. At some point, during our clan's annihilation, the forbidden research was stolen. With it was documentation that the Kekkei Genkai was due to resurface during that generation.

Hokage: Is that why she wanders?

Chise: I was already a wanderer when I met her mother. We just continued the life style after her birth..." I did incite a _need_ within her to move. I tampered with her memories and physically altered her chakra to inhibit her abilities and create a psychological desire for her to stay on the move to ensure survival.

Hokage: What happened? Why didn't you just change her last name from Uzumaki?

Chise: There was no time. We were caught unaware. Her mother was attacked and killed on her way home. I had minutes before the attackers reached the house. I sealed Chise, hid her under floor boards and was killed. In my haste, things were sloppily done and my consciousness is here to keep it from breaking.

Chise looked up at Lady Hokage, her eyes were bright. "Now Leave before you do any more damage!"

"Will she remember this," Kakashi called from his seat, desperation clinging to his voice.

"Yes," she turned to him, "since I am speaking through her."

"Why is it breaking?"

"Love."

Kakashi caught his breath.

Chise's father continued. "Her growing desire for permanence is stronger than my seal can contain. It was always meant to break, as no one can wander forever. But it was supposed to peel away slowly. I had not time," her father said regretfully. Saddened by the fact he knew he could have done better if he just had more time. "If it falls apart... like a dam, the flood of everything could kill her. Her chakra, memories, powers, it's too much at once. Someone must have done something to excite her so much that the seal is breaking."

"Do you not know-"

Chise cut off Kakashi, "I am her past. That is all. Now I must go. She will be in a coma until I am done repairing."

"Can you fix it?"

"I am dead. I am a floating consciousness and her past. I am the will of a father that loves his daughter. It is a miracle I've been here this long. It'll be a miracle if I'm here after she awakens."

Chise collapsed in bed. The Hokage adjusted her, tucking her back in bed.

The room was heavy with silence.

_Now I understand her panic over asking her to live with me._ Kakashi berated himself for not trying to understand more.

_If she can undo seals, does that mean she can make them? Her eyes glowed, is it an occular jutsu or was that her chakra? Will he allow more of her to break through or keep her sealed..._ The Hokage's mind filled with more questions she was hoping to ask. "Inoichi!"

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Can you go back?"

"I could..."

"But," she turned to eye him sharply.

Inoichi looked at her directly in the eye to convey his intent, "I do not recommend it. Mind blocks are a fragile thing, let alone chakra blocks. He's not only hiding parts of her mind, he's rearranging them. We can only assume that she's quite powerful if others are going to lengths to obtain her abilities."

"She doesn't necessarily have to be powerful," Ibiki spoke. "She could just have the kekkei genkai and that could be enough."

"I want to know more. How does it work. How strong she is." The Hokage added looking over Chise once more. "If she is as hunted as they say, then we must offer her protection. We won't know anything else until she wakes up." With that, Lady Tsunade left in the company of Ibiki and Inoichi.

Kakashi made his way to Chise's side, slipped his hand in hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I understand now. I'm sorry I doubted you." He kissed her hand and then placed it on his cheek. Sighing heavily he leaned over and chastely kissed her lips, "Please don't leave me. Be safe. Come back to me."

He pulled up a chair, sat in it and held her hand. Kakashi kept watch over his beloved, patiently waiting for her to wake from her coma.


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermaths

Author's note: yes, its been a long time, but a whole lot has happened. But here's we go. I did not proof it. I re-read everything again and there are a whole lot of mistakes, but hey… at least the story is moving forward.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 Aftermaths<p>

* * *

><p>a day after Chise fell into the coma<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade mulled over the information in the stacks. She didn't want to admit it, but…<p>

"Tsunade." She did not turn at the sound of her name. She knew him after all these years. "Did you find anything? Even anything that could be written in code?"

"No Jiraiya. Honestly, I think _he _took it with him when Sarutobi let him escape." She returned the book back to the shelf. "This is more serious than I thought. If _he _has information about the kekkei genkai, then _they _probably have it to."

"I'm not so sure about that," he leaned with his back on the stacks, "He did leave them and conducts his own…experiments. For all we know, he could've known this information before joining them, and used them to try and expedite his own goals. Since he's on his own, he could still have the information with, with them not even knowing."

"But he has Kabuto and Sauske. At the very least, Kabuto might know. With Sauske possessing the sharingan and Chise possessing…whatever she has to unseal… it would make taking down the Akatsuki child's play and obtaining the tailed beasts power nothing. With Naurto's own seal failing…"

"Yamato and I have resealed it."

Tsunade looked unsatisfied. "If we don't get ahold of this situation _now_… who knows… who knows what could happen. It could be another war… one like we've never seen before. Can you imagine," her voice was as unsteady as it's ever been as she recalled the war which killed her brother and Dan, "all that power, in one person…"

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't let it get there."

* * *

><p>3 days after chise fell into the coma and inside her mind<p>

* * *

><p>The apparition of her father floated around inside her mind, finally coming to rest. He heaved a sigh. <em>There is nothing more I can do. Love is breaking down the barriers. I have spent enough time deliberating. I need to choose what to do; release her chakra or her memories. She is likely being hunted. Even though those people seemed like they want to help her, she will need the ability to defend herself. I will need to release her chakra and her memories regarding taijitsu. Ninjitsu and her memories will have to come later. The seal I made will break once she becomes pregnant and all will be released anyway. That might not be far off since love is breaking the seal anyway. <em>He sighed again._ At least, at least she became a woman and fell in love. _He looked up. _At least, at least I can fully be with you now, my love. Chise has no need for me anymore._

With that, her father began to weave an elaborate configuration of signs. It took minutes for it to complete. As soon as he was done, he dissipated.

* * *

><p>meanwhile outside her mind<p>

* * *

><p>Her room had an unusual amount of visitors. Neji, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, Yamato and a medic were in the room.<p>

"Her body cannot sustain much longer. A person normally passes after 3 days without water-"

"But she has a feeding tube!" Yamato cried, cutting off the medic.

"I am not saying you have to do it now, but, even if she were to physically recover, she could be brain dead. She could turn into a vegetable. This is something you need to consider, Lady Tsunade." The medic emphasized the last point, making it clear that Yamato was not the intended audience.

Lady Tsunade looked over Chise's body. It was definitely thin and frail. Normally, she would pull the plug on her, but, the seal. She was caught between what was medically necessary and protecting Naruto. She looked to Kakashi, who was, of course, looking at Chise. "Kakashi!"

He snapped his attention to the Hokage. "Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"If we have to…"

"Do what you must," he said flatly, refusing to look at the Hokage, but rather, a point near her face on the wall behind her. He understood what the medic was saying as well, and he did not think Chise would want to remain as she is.

"LOOK!" Neji cried breaking everyone from their reverie.

They looked to where he was pointing, on the bed Chise began twitching. He called his byakugan without being asked. "It's flowing!"

"Her chakra?"

"YES. It's powerful… like a flood…"

"She's going to fall off the bed!"

"DON'T GO NEAR HER!"

"AGH!" Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"The chakra is shooting out of her like senbon!"

Yamato created a wooden barrier around her bed. It looked like a large wooden coffin. Senbon sliced through it so Neji used his skills to protect everyone deflect the chakra with his own. Yamato called multiple wooden wall to separate them from Chise. Lady Tsunade healed Kakashi as a few tore right through him.

After what seemed like minutes, Yamato peeled away layer after layer, until finally, her removed the box surrounding Chise. Neji saw that her chakra was flowing properly to all parts of her body and she had lots of chakra. Slightly more than normal, but no-where near as much as Naruto. _Is this her natural state or is this a result of her chakra being tampered with for so long._

Kakashi was the first to her side, lifting her up, he saw her nose was bleeding. "Chise?" he gently called.

"nnuuughhh," she groaned as her grimaced in pain.

"It's okay, I have you."

Suddenly her eyes flew open, they were glowing. Before anyone realized what was happening, she was on Neji. He screamed and was unable to move once their eyes locked. In one quick motion, faster than Kakashi could see (his sharingan was covered still), she flew to Neji. She somehow removed his forehead protector, wiped her bloody nose with her hand, wiped her bloodied hand across his forehead and pinned him on the wall.

"Did she create a hand sign?!"

"GET HER OFF OF NEJI!"

"DON'T!"

"SHE COULD KILL HIM!"

And as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Neji and Chise collapsed to the floor. Lady Tsunade quickly ran over and wiped Neji's forehead. Sure enough, the Hyuga branch family curse mark was gone. "It's gone." Kakashi and Yamato looked over at Neji. "Get him a bed next door, NOW!" she ordered the medic. "Get her in bed. I want to know what the hell just happened."

"You can't be thinking of conducting more experiments on her?" Kakashi dared to ask.

"Are you going to challenge me?"

"I think it's best we document what's happened to try and understand it after Chise wakes up," Yamato stepped in trying to mollify the two. His efforts were met with glares.

"Get me Shizune," she ordered Yamato, knowing Kakashi wouldn't leave Chise's side.

* * *

><p>sometime later<p>

* * *

><p>Neji woke the next day to the full force of a migraine. They could only discern the facts.<p>

It was as if her eyes paralyzed him.

He felt excruciating pain, but it stopped.

He felt as if he had no consciousness while it was happening.

The curse mark was definitely gone.

They were unsure the roll of the blood, or if it was just circumstantial.

They were unsure if she weaved any signs.

They were unsure if the chakra senbon was a technique that she knew or an effect from her seal releasing her chakra.

The Hokage wanted him to evaluate Chise again, to see if her chakra levels remained elevated or if they returned to a "normal" state. They would do periodic checks to see if the elevation persisted or if this was just her normal.

Meanwhile, Chise was floating on the surface of consciousness. She'd open her gray eyes, look at Kakashi, smile, mouth something, and then slowly fade back into sleep. Just as the first time they met, he fed her. This time, it was only broth, fearing anything heavier would be too much for her body to handle.

Much to everyone's surprise and happiness, she recovered quickly. And by recovery, she was able to hold a conversation. She still looked like death and could barely move.

"Do you know what happened," Lady Hokage asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Chise shook her head in response.

"What do you remember," Jiraiya tried to ask.

Chise's eyes slid to Kakashi, who was cradling her. "I think the questioning maybe too much for her to respond to. Maybe we should try asking her yes/no questions."

"Chise, your chakra has come back," Jiraiya told her.

She nodded.

"Do you know what happened after that?"

She shook her head.

"You broke Neji's seal."

Her eyes changed to worry.

"It's okay, it was a stupid seal anyway," he laughed.

She smiled softly.

"Are you in pain?"

She nodded.

"Is it your head?"

She nodded.

"Do you hurt anywhere else," Lady Tsunade asked, growing slightly impatient at the pace.

She shook her head.

"Can you talk," she asked.

Chise tried opening her mouth but no sound came out.

"She needs her strength. She's been in a coma and her chakra has returned. It might be likely that she needs to learn to walk again, she can barely sit up without Kakashi's assistance," Jiraiya offered.

Lady Tsundae nodded. "Rest. Work on recovering. See if you have trouble moving your fingers and toes. When that's done, move your hands and feet, then your arms and legs. Try speaking. Nothing will work if you don't start using it. And be sure to eat, more than just soup. We will start giving you soft bland breads, water, juice, maybe even ice cream. Hurry and get better," Lady Tsunade sighed, "Naruto will not want to see you like this."

They watched the Hokage leave. "She is worried about you," Jiraiya explained. "She doesn't show emotion…well, other than anger…that she shows easily. But she's had a hard time showing affection since the death of her brother and her lover. Anyway, she does care about you too."

Chise nodded, and with that, Jiraiya left Kakashi and her alone.

They looked at each other, her arms gently draped on his own. "Do you want me to bathe you?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you that tired," he gently laid her back without waiting for a response. "I'll stay with you," he said as he moved back the sheets to lie beside her.

She, awkwardly, shifted closer to him and he pulled her in closer. "It's so good to have you. I was so scared I was going to lose you too."

She drew a heart on his chest and he kissed her forehead in response. They looked at each other, her eyes widened slightly. He chuckled in embarrassment, "Well, you are beautiful and I do love you, and it's been a while."

She smiled.

"I won't do anything."

She closed her eyes in response.

"You'll be the death of me," he laughed as he gently kissed her. She was much thinner, much weaker, but she was still warm and still smelled of lilacs. They fell asleep, tangled in each other, grateful to be reunited.


End file.
